That's Why You Should Pick Me
by Sophieloveshearts
Summary: A One Direction Love Story, Sophie is madly in love with Liam Payne, will she get her boy of her dreams or will she fall for someone else? Will they find out her secret? Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan story.
1. What Happened Last Night? Chapter 1

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else."

I was in a deep sleep but I could hear his soft vocals in my ears. I was laid on his lap his right around wrapped around my waist to support me falling off of the sofa. He hovered over me I felt his heavy breathing on my cheek.

My eyes fluttered open and I could only see the outline of his curly brown messy hair, that give me horrific butterflies and sadness that I couldn't have him.

"Hey Beautiful!" He said "Hey Liam." I replied. "Ermm what happened last night?" I asked

The last thing of the party me and my best friend Carys went to with One Direction I remembered was grinding to Barbie Girl with Olly Murs. " Nothing funny went on Sophie, don't worry about that." He reassured me.

"You were just vomiting everywhere last night so I brought you back to mine and I stayed with you through out the night to make sure you didn't choke on your own sick!" He said jokingly. I felt my cheeks flush a deep red colour, the last time I got drunk I ended up in hospital with a damaged rib cage. Never again. "Thanks Liam you're such a gentleman." I replied shortly afterwards I was so embarrassing, vomited in front of Liam Payne and I just called him a gentleman and now he's just going to think I fancy him. But I do! I don't know what to think anymore. I'm just going to shut up.

I got up from Liam's lap and sat down onto the brown leather sofa next to him, I suddenly sank into the material and felt like I was in Heaven.

I looked down at my legs and noticed that I was not wearing my clothes that I wore to the Christmas party last night.

I was wearing some Black joggers and a Jack Wills hoody, they must have been Liam's as they weren't mine. I thought how it was a sweet gesture that Liam offered me his clothes to wear, then I realised that I didn't put them on myself.

Thoughts were running across my mind like, did he change me his self? Did he see me naked? Did he see the things I try to hide? I suddenly burst out crying remembering what happened when i was little. I didn't try to hide the tears either, Liam pulled me into a hug and patted me on the back, whilst he whispered into my ear. "I don't like it when you cry please stop." I unburied my head from my neck and looked him the eye and smiled at him and he smiled back at me. " I'm here if you want to talk to me Sophie you know, I'm always here." I said with a hint of joy in his deep voice. " I know you are and I'm very lucky to have such a amazing friend like you." I muttered into my sweaty hands

"If you're wondering why you're not wearing your clothes from last night, Carys came round and change you herself, I didn't want to do it myself as I didn't want to embarrass you or anything" his voice trailing off at the end.

Cary was the only one who knew my secret.

I smiled a Liam knowing my secret was safe for abit longer.

PART 2

If I'm totally honest with you all, I don't know where I stand with Liam, I really really like him. Like Love him. But I don't think he likes me back that way. I've gave him enough signs I like him by flirting and the cheeky texts, but he never understood what I was trying to do. Acting oblivious to my unusual flirty comments. Every time he pushed me back I lost a tiny bit of respect and love for Liam. Now that he's famous with millions of screaming slag's at his door, he'd never notice me...

" LiamBear Can I have a shower please, I stink of booze." I questioned him. LiamBear was one of my newest nicknames for Liam because he sleeps with a little teddy bear at night, and I was the only person on this planet who knew that secret. "Sure, you practically live here so you know were everything is." He replied glancing away from 'Jeremy Kyle' the programme he was watching on the telly. " Oh wait, whilst you're in the shower should I put some brekkiefast on?" I said as I got up off of the sofa to get a towel for my shower. "Yum, yes please, I'll have my usual please." I ask winking at Liam and to my surprise he winked back. "Coming back up Miss Sinfield."

I walked to the other side of the white walled living room dodging some cushions that were scattered around the floor, I walked to the bathroom door, opened it, and stepped inside.

I grabbed a grey towel, I took off Limas hoodie trying not to dragged it across the sore skin on my back. I threw the hoodie on the floor and stepped out of the joggers and peeled off my undies. I stepped in the shower and pressed the button turning it on. The cool water trickled around my body cooling down the warmth on my skin where the hoodie and joggers heated it up. I finished showering minutes later after washing my soft brown hair. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself out and put Liam's clothes back on. I put the toilet seat down and sat down, I sat there for a few minutes staring out the windows, I thought about how me and Liam have been friends since we met at an airport 4 years ago, I've always sensed a connection between us.


	2. Move In With Me? Chapter 2

"Breakfasts ready Sophie." I heard Liam call through the door making me jump. "Yeah coming." I mumbled back, I heard soft thuds walk away. I got up from the toilet and and stood up infront of the mirror smoothing my clothes down and re-arranging my wet hair.

"HEY LIAM." I shouted making Liam jump "Fucking hell Soph, give me a heart attack why don't you, did you have a nice shower? He asked pausing for a few seconds before I got the chance to reply "Go sit down and relax whilst I put the food out." "If you say so Liam, and yeah thanks my shower was lovely." I said. I did as I was told and sat down at the black round breakfast table in Liam's kitchen. Within minutes Liam strolled over to the table with my food. "Thanks Liam you're to nice." I said sucking up the steam rising up from the food.

1 day later:

**'Hey****Soph****Babe,****I'm****over****to****your****in****abit.****Need****to****talk****to****you.****xxxxx-LiamBear'****-**That was the text I received from Liam this morning.

So here I was in my PJ's sat in my tiny apartment waiting for Liam to arrive. I was feeling slightly nervous. I wasn't sure why butterflies were swimming around my stomach making me feel sick. The same smell of perfume lingered in the air made my nostrils tingle. I put on the telly and put firneds on, I was half way through the episode when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I moved slight from my position on the sofa so i could get the phone out of my pocket. **'Look****who's****out****side****your****window,****I've****been****here****for****ages****watching****your****telly****;)xxx-LiamBear.'**I stood up from the sofa and turned around to the and there he was. Looking Sexy. I smiled at him and he smiled a adorable smile that was so cute.

I walked out of the living room door and opened the front door welcoming Liam in. "Hey Payner how are you." I asked hugging him tightly " I'm fine thanks." He replied whispering into my hair. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the kitchen. "Let me make you a drink." We walked down the corridor into the kitchen where Liam sat down at my dining table for two. "So what you here for Liam." I asked glancing him as I put the kettle on. "I wanted to ask you something. I want to ask you to move in with me." he said gingerly glancing at the floor awkwardly. "Look I know this is quite awkward for me to tell you this as a friend, but I want you to move in with me as a friend, but, I'm worried about you living here by your self, it's not safe." He said quietly "I can't afford to move in with you If I can't afford the bills here." I said silently. "Free of charge Sophie you don't have to pay a thing. I just want you to be safe." This was confusing, I accepted and my life changed for ever.

Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short, I'm just adding this as a filler the next few chapters will be introducing the 1D boys! Xx Pls send this story tro your friends and get it going! Love you all! xxx


	3. He Makes Me Weak: Chapter 3

"Hey Mum, I know it's late over there, but I just needed to ring you and tell you that I've moved into Liam's spare room in his apartment, ring me or message me when you can, Love you all." I said signing into the phone, my mum; dad and brother were all in America where they now live without me. When I was ten my parents, my brother and me moved away from Leeds and to New York, when I was 16 I moved to London because I didn't like Canada and I was too homesick. My parents come home for summer and Christmas but unfortunately they cannot come home to London this year for the terrible snow that is in America and England.

I sat up from laying down on my new bed in Liam's spare room, It's already 9:12am and I've been asleep for hours, I decided I would get dressed and make a appearance. I got up and walked over to the mirror and checked myself out, I was fat and quite tall, I'm surprised that Liam, the fit popular guy would look at me twice never mind being best friends (If he is that at least) with me. I cursed at myself for a few minutes. I always had my insecurities and Liam was one who took them away. He always told me that the first verse of What Makes You Beautiful was dedicated to me by him and the rest of the lads which always made blush. I never believed him though.

I ripped off my pink pj vest hissing under my breath as it scratched my back when it touched my delicate skin and peeled of my shorts and put on some black skinnies and tight black vest and a floaty white on over the top and finally some beige flats. I was making a effort today as the One Direction lads were coming over for tea.

I walked into the living room and sprawled myself on the sofa when Liam came in from the kitchen "Mooooooorning, Lazy!" He shouted making me jump out of my pale skin. "Same to you Payne." I heard my phone vibrate from my room on the bed side table. I skipped past Liam through the door picked up my phone and rolled on the bed, to see i got a text from Cary's my best friend since I was 9.

**'Sup****Bubs,****whatcha****been****up****to?****I****heard****you've****moved****into****Liam****'****s,****fill****me****in!****Btw****Justin****Bieber****follows****me****on****Twitter!****FUCK****FUCK****FUCK****I'VE****DIED****WITH****HAPPINESS:****D****XXXXXXXXXXXX****-****Cary****'****s'**

I texted back as quickly as possible.

**'Yes****I've****moved****in****with****Liam,****guess****why****he****followed****you?****It's****because****of****me,****I****know****Justin****don't****I!****xxxxxxxxxxxx**Sophie' I've always been proud of this story but I know Justin Bieber, I met him in a youth club in Canada when I was 13. We've been best friends since and we're both 19 now. He occasionally flies over to see me when he's recording and stuff, I miss him like mad. But I'm ever so proud to call him one of my best friends.

I was deep in thoughts when Liam barged into my room. " Harry's coming round a few hours later tonight because he's on his way from Holmes Chapel and he can't be bothered to go back to his own apartment so he's stay over tonight to, I need to go and get some shopping so is it alright if you stay here?" He asked looking out at the window at the falling snow. "Yeah Yeah that's fine." I replied with my eyes shut, "Do you need anything from the shop?" He said deep in thought, There was one thing I desperately needed but I didn't feel comfortable asking Liam to buy me them. "Ermm Liam I err needs some tampons." I said shyly then bursting out laughing at Liam going bright red in the face. "I'll get you some then." He said smiling then walking out of the room muttering something inaudible to me. I heard the front door bang shut seconds later. Then a few minutes later I heard a tap at the door, I ran to the front door and grabbed the door knob and pulled in open revealing Harry Styles' mop of curly hair...


	4. Living Hell: Chapter 4

"SOPHIE" Harry shouted at the top of his deep voice, "HARRY!" I shouted back at him not so loud or my ear drums would have exploded all over him and the walls. He picked me up into a huggy dancy thing; he cleverly picked me up, danced around in circles and kicked the door shut. I grinned to myself thinking how good at multitasking he was. He put me back down to the ground and stepped back away, "I've missed you so much Sophie, and I really have." He said trailing off his voice was full emotion that I couldn't detect what it was though. "I've missed you to Harry but it's only been 3 days since I last saw you. So you can't have missed me that much.

He just gave me a weak smile before he started gassing to me how none of his socks fit him anymore because there all too big for him; I just smiled and laughed along remembering what Louis told me what he did to them.

"Well I'm getting a shower I smell so much of sweat it's disgusting, not even putting half of a bottle of disorient works!" I said walking away.

"But I just got here!" Harry protested." Make your self at home, you know where everything is." I said. I walked into the shiny bathroom and glanced out of the window, it was heavily snow again and it was only 9 days away from Christmas so I had to think when I should be getting people. I ripped my clothes back off and throwing them out of my grasp and onto the cold hard floor, "Nope, I'll just sit here and wait until you get out." He said back.

I heard a soft thud against the door meaning he was sat on the door leaning on the bathroom door, I was glad I put the bolt on the door otherwise he would have fell through and see me in all of my glory. Awkward. I turned the hot tap on and the sound of running water filled the room, I stepped into the bath and sat down so I was comfortable. Harry asked me question about what I had been doing lately and asked me to fill him on some gossip.

I was in the bath for about 15 minutes talking to harry and listening to him sing some songs off of One Directions new album, I stood up just from finishing washing my hair. I leaned over the side or the bath to grab my towel, my right arm was clutching the bath wall and the other picking up the towel. My foot slipped and arm slipped from underneath me causing me to fall head first onto the baths' back. I screamed as my hit the bath. I heard Harry shout "Sophie? Soph are you alright in there? What Happened Sophie?" I think he was stood up by now with his head rested on the door trying to hear a reply from me, the shouting went on for another 2 minutes, I fell silent unable to answer Harry's desperate calls of aid. I felt my blood cover my small body, I groaned I could feel my head pounding, I felt like I was going to die. Literally. Harry was hammering the door down trying to help me, as he has gathered I'm hurt by now. "I'M COMING IN." He shouted, I was nearly asleep when I heard Harry snap the bolt off of the door because he ran into it.

My back was faced to the door and when harry entered the room panting with tiredness, he saw what I wanted no one to ever see, for years now I have hid it from everyone, I hid it so well they never suspected a thing. The thing that changed my life, the thing that has made my life a living hell…

Offfttt! Hey Guys you likey this chapter? I'm going to start writing more often now, I just write it on my ipod first then copy it onto here, so please be patient because I've got a geography massive Geography project I need to do So please tell me what you think of the story guys so review nd that! Love you allllllllll And thanks for reading! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx –Sophie!


	5. Dignity: Chapter 5

I was hurled up in his arms, carrying me like a baby, I felt my sore body sink into the soft leather sofa, my body ached everywhere, and I had no energy to move, there was a big towel wrapped around me covering my dignity, if I had any. I felt Harry sit down on the edge of the seat and pat my hair, I couldn't see but I knew he was deep in thought, probably about what he saw minutes ago. I nearly drifted off to sleep. But I was disturbed when I felt myself being picked up from comfort again and taken somewhere else; being carried everywhere was certainly something I could get used to. I fell asleep whilst I was being taken else where.

I awoke to the sound of tapping on a blackberry, one of my eyes fluttered open, the other peered up in it own time. I saw harry tapping at his phone probably tweeting some of his fans on Twitter. I glanced around the room and noticed I was laid in Liam's bed and Harry was in it to, I had the utter most confused expression on my face ever pondering why we are in here, I was staring at Harry, thank god he didn't notice I was gawping at his not-really six-pack. WAIT HE'S TOPLESS? I thought to myself. I coughed slightly, making sure he knew I awake. "Hey you, are you feeling?" he asked concern in his eyes and voice "Umm yeah fine, why are we in here?" I asked I wasn't really fine, I felt like someone has poked my eye balls out with a dirty toilet brush and put the weigh of big Ben on the top of my head, he didn't need to know that though. I just cut to chase. Why was I in the same bed as Harry Styles?

"Oh yeah, you was staining the leather on the sofa with your blood so I thought I'd put you in Liam's bed then I can wash the covers you stain. I know what Liam is like; can never be bloody bothered to change the bed sheets. Dirty Bastard. He said "I know you're staring at my amazing six-pact and you're probably wondering why I don't have a shirt on, it's because I dropped a bloody load of tomato sauce on my WHITE shirt, it's stained now and probably won't come out, I'll put it in the wash when you get your arse out of the bed so it can go in together." He added, I smiled at him and his low common sense, the bed sheets were a light red colour and his shirt was white and it would stain the shirt further more, I decided not to tell him.

I was grinning and giggling to myself and Harry was oblivious to my trial of thought.

"What… What you laughing at?" He asked intriguingly. "N-Nothing." I replied laughing even more, Harry came closer to me and asked me again "What you laughing at? Tell us!" There was silence when it was my turn to speak, "If you don't tell me I'm going to tickle it out of you." He was pleading me now, Silence from my end again.

I suddenly felt hands wonder all over my stomach tickling me, I started to scream, tickling my stomach was my weak point, the tickles were getting intense and I couldn't wriggle away, I couldn't breath I was laughing so much, pure little tears were forming in my eyes.

The very next thing I knew, Harry had some how found his way on top of my body, you know what's going to happen next, and I knew it to. It was like a film. I have seen scenes like this so many times before, I have never experienced anything like it before, and it was utterly amazing. His lips found his way onto my mine and the suspension blossomed into a passionate kiss. I knew it was going to happen about 5 seconds in advance but I was still shocked. I let his tongue enter my mouth.

I suddenly felt so safe. I felt like I was the only girl in the world, and he was the only boy I needed in my life. I forgot all my worries, all my feelings for Liam. It was the kiss that changed my everything. But was that a good thing?

Hey Guys Sophie here. I just want to that you for reading my story and I'm going to try and update again later on today! Big shout out to AimeeStyles, ColeyCresser for adding the story to your favourites and story alert and simplexdreams for favouriting and adding me to Author Alert! Thanks guys, you're the reason why I'm continuing this story. And to the rest of you, please review! –Sophie : D 3 XXXXXXXXX


	6. Note

Hello my bubbas, I still haven't received any reviews on my story yet so I'm wondering if you don't really like it? I'm not sure if the pace is to fast or slow, I'd just love to know some feed back as I don't think I'll carry on because it might not have much potential as a story? Let me know. I'm going to tell you abit more about the boys to clear up any confusion (if there is any? I'm don't know.)

This story is set in the end of 2013, Liam and Harry are both 19, they are famous obviously they all have their own apartment. None of the lads have a girlfriend.

I'm not sure if that has cleared anything up get let me know. Hopefully I'll be writing to you soon xxxx

If I decide that I'm going to continue writing I'm going to introduce Cary and the Other One Direction boys.


	7. It's A Date: Chapter 6&7

"So it's a date then?" Harry shrugged awkwardly looking at the floor shuffling his feet. "Yeah sure it is." I replied grinning, Harry asked me out last night and I was over the moon I've always had feelings for him and I was surprised how strong they were when he asked me out. I looked around making sure no one was here, I gave him a quick hug and a sneaky peck on the cheek, and with that he left through the front door. I shut it carefully behind me protecting my self from the minus degrees outside.

It was morning after the night before and even though I haven't had any alcohol I felt like I had a major hangover; it was probably the effects of whacking my head on the bath. I cringed at the thought of what happened yesterday, I'm obviously not talking about the kiss with Harry I'm talking about my clumsy slip in the bath and Harry seeing my naked. Everything had gone so well since then, but then I could help wonder why he hadn't asked about what was on my back, maybe he didn't see. But he must have, I hoped he would forget and not ask, but I knew he wouldn't, it never goes how I'd like it to.

I climbed up the stairs and went into the library/office, to my surprise Liam and Louis were in there throwing sweets at each other, "Oh Hey Lou, how long have you been here?" I asked a little confused because he left last night, and it was 10:23 and Louis never got up before 11:00 if he didn't have to. "Oh I came round about 15 minutes ago, I couldn't sleep so I thought I come and terrorise you and lover boy." He muttered casually nodding towards Liam. "He's not my lover boy." I replied frustrated, Me and Liam always got teased for being best friends; I don't understand why people tease you for having friends with people the opposite gender of you. "No let me guess, Harry's your lover boy isn't he." He protested back, "What… No… What makes you say that?" I questioned him, my heart was skipping about a 1000 beats per second, did he know what was happening? "I was only joking! You and Liam should totally go out though you're so cute together, but then again I'd imagine you and Harry together and that would be even cuter, Sophie Styles imagine that! That's much better then Sophie Payne, I'd like my last name to be Styles. Louis Styles, that's the name of a legend that is." He said looking at Liam who was staring into space and then he looked at me, if looks could kill honestly, Louis smiled to himself, I wasn't sure if it was thinking to him self as Louis Styles or he was pleased he had wound me up. "Whatever Louis, you talk some bull shit you do." I replied smugly and then sauntered over to the computer to do some Christmas shopping. They decided to play some Call of Duty Modern Warfare on the TV; I occasionally heard some swearing and death threats when the game wasn't going their way. "NOOO, NOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOO HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? OH HAHAHA TWAT! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME. HAHA SHOT RIGHT IN THE FACE YOU FANNY BASHER." I heard Louis shout all of a sudden making me jump out of my skin. I laughed quietly to my self at Louis' sudden outburst. I tried to refocused myself and try and find some thing I could get Carys for Christmas. My head was spinning and Louis's words ran around the wall of my head refusing to get out, 'Sophie Styles imagine that!' and for the first time I actually thought about my relationship with Harry could work out, one day my name may be Sophie Styles, I may not be. I know he only asked me out yesterday and we have a date tomorrow but it could turn very serious. If I was going to be in a serious relationship with anyone I would have to honest and I just wasn't to be that at the moment.

OMFG, what is Sophie hiding that is so bad? I suppose we'll find out soon! I just wanna thank the people that has encourage me to carry on writing the story, I hope you don't think that I was attention seeking or begging for reviews, I just needed to know your opinion on whether you wanted me to continue or not as I didn't think could sustain a whole story. But I have had a great idea for a story line and I hope you'll like it. Thanks for reading and review if you want; I'm not going to force you. Until Next Time – Sophie xxxx


	8. It All Went Dark: Chapter 8

The Next Day:

I opened my wardrobe, I grabbed few pieces of clothing and chucked them on my bed, I picked up out a Purple Jack Wills hoodie, a white vest and some jet black jeans and I finally picked up some grey flats. I walked up to my dresser and put my clothes down and started to get changed. My phone vibrated indicating that I had received a new text, I picked up my phone and opened the new text, it was getting dark outside and the light from my phone lit up my face. The text was from Harry. 'You still coming over? .x' I quickly texted back 'Yeah of course, can't wait to see you :D X' I pressed send and soon regretted it. 'Can't wait to see you' seems desperate doesn't it? But there was nothing I could do I had sent the text. I just hope he thought nothing into it. I carefully put my phone back down on the dresser and carried on pulling up my jeans. I packed a small bag and put my phone, pure and keys in. I was only going to Harry's house for our first date, obviously we couldn't be spotted out together as no body else knew except me and Haz. The press and fans giving me hate was the last thing I needed.

10 Minutes later:

I sat in the back of the taxi; my hands were violently shaking with nervousness. I was very glad I was stuck in a traffic jam; it gave me time to think of what I'm going to say to him and how I am going to say.

The Taxi driver was humming quietly to him self sighing with boredom, I just sat and stared out of the window watching the rainwater drip down the window. I didn't feel the car moving, my eyes were paralysed on watching the water. I didn't realise that I had arrived at Harrys. I was quite embarrassing really the taxi driver was prodding me with his massive fingers and Harry was out in the drive watching me through the window pulling the stupidest but funniest faces ever. "We're here love, you can get out now." The driver urged me "Oh yeah, sorry." I apologised and smiled weakly. I got out of the car and watched as Harry paid the cab driver and gave him a wealthy tip. I took in my surroundings. Harry didn't live the city like the other boys, he lived in the outer London where there were less houses. In fact, there are only 5 houses in the street. That's how big the house is. It's pretty much the country side of London, The little part of it that hasn't been ruined by grotty buildings'.

That was one of the last things I remember seeing or doing. The very last thing I remember was when I stepped out of the car, my head started pounding, my heart racing and my hands shaking. Then I fell to the floor. Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys. Sorry that I have been so lazy and not been updating but I promise I will update both of my stories again tomorrow. Whilst I write this I'm listening to One Directions new album! Crying my eyes out a Taken! I hope you like this chappy and review if you can please! :D –Sophie xxxx<strong>


	9. Bad Memories: Chapter 9

The room I woke up in was all to familiar, the white walls, the pale blue seat, the black clock that hung steadily on the wall. It reminded me of him. The man who ruined my life, the man that cause me all that pain.

"I'm afraid Sophie has suffered from a major panic attack, she'll come round soon, so just be patient please. Is there any one we can phone? Parents, family, friends " a woman said, who I presume was a doctor or a nurse. "Erm No thanks, I'll ring my mate, Liam, in a bit." I heard another voice say I presume it was Harrys. I tried to move to alert them I was awake, I could hear them talking and worrying about me but I couldn't move or make a noise. My body was numb and I was high on medicines I had been given. I felt like screaming, screaming to them that I was okay, I wanted him to hold me and calm me down. I'm not talking about Harry. I'm talking about Liam. I feel another one coming on. Another panic attack, my heart started beating, my head pounding, breathing became difficult, my palms became sweaty, my feet started to tingle, I felt like I was on the verge of death.

"WE NEED HELP IN HERE, You've got to leave the room sir, don't worry we'll do our best." I heard the woman speak again urgently. I heard Harry being shoved out of the room and lots of running foots steps running towards me. I heard the machine beep and all went silent, was this it?

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise that this chapter is so short but I'm updating later and tomorrow this is just a build up to some DRAMA. Please review if you can thanks :) x<strong>


	10. Monster: Chapter 10

"So don't go  
>don't leave<br>Please stay  
>with me<br>you are the only thing I need to get by, get by

Don't go leave me now  
>Don't go leave me now<br>Stay right here till my dark days in to light years I'm a shine yeah  
>Don't go leave me now<br>Don't go leave me now  
>Loosing you is one of my fears<br>But I ain't selfish I'll share if I have to." Harry sang quietly to me, his hand in mine, and his head rest on the bed. His tear that dispensed from his eyes fell on our linked hands. I was about to squeeze his hand so signal him I knew he was there, but his grip was tragically ripped away from mine by Liam who grabbed Harry by his collar of his t-shirt. He pulled back him back, my hand hit on the side of the bed, I groaned in response but they didn't hear me.

"Why didn't you look after her? I don't trust you with her, your bad news when it comes to girls you don't know how to treat them." Liam shouted at harry in an angry manner. "I did, I looked after her. It's not my fault she had a panic attack is it? Do you know about me and Sophie?" Harry asked confused "Of course I do, you're a shit liar, and it's obvious you two like each other. Back away from her you're not good enough for her." Liam spat angrily "WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH LIAM! YOU'RE ONLY HER BEST FRIEND; STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE MORE." Harry shouted back. That caused Liam's pot to boil over and he punched Harry in the face. I forced my eyes to snap open. I struggled to get up from lying down on the bed "STOP! Please don't fight." I chocked straining my voice. They both turned around shocked at my sudden presence, Harry jumped up from the floor, fresh blood dripping from his face. He paced over to me and gave me a huge hug "I'm so glad you're okay, I thought at one point I was going to lose you, I don't know what I would have done without you. I would have felt it was all of my fault." He whispered into my ear. "It's not your fault and it wouldn't have been either." I whispered back into his ear. Harry squeezed me harder and said a short sentence in my ear, loud enough so I could hear but quiet enough so Liam didn't hear "I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Excited because you want to know what Sophie thinks? Me to. I apologise that I've not writen much today but I'm trying my best adn I'm not well :( Review if you can! :) xxx Sophie<strong>


	11. I Should Have Said It Sooner: Chapter 11

"Liam I think it's best if you leave the room for a minute." I said, Harry backed away from me looking shocked. Liam walked out of the room mortified at his actions. "Harry, what you just said came as a little surprise to me; I can't say it back to you because I'm not sure if I'd be telling you the truth. I mean… We haven't been on a date yet and we are supposed to be on one now, if I said it I might not mean it and when I feel ready to say it I want to mean it. I'm really sorry I don't want to upset you but I hope you can understand my point. I don't think you meant it either though, I think you just feel bad for what happened and you think it's your fault so that's your apology " I said trailing off "I understand, I didn't mean to say it. I suppose that it's just everything has been building up and I nearly lost you earlier and it kinda slipped out." He said biting his lip hoping I accept his apology. "It's okay, you don't have to apologise. Is your face okay? I can't believe Liam punched you, I've never seen him like that before, he was really angry." I said changing the subject. I touched Harrys face where Liam punched him, it was starting to bruise. "I haven't seen him like that either. He knows about us you know, so much for not letting people find out about us." Harry replied smiling "I know, I didn't tell him, he must have just guessed and he was correct." I frowned "I think we should tell him ourselves that we're dating, he deserves to know I suppose." I continued and to my surprise Harry agreed with me to "Yeah I guess. I'll go get him."

Liam P.O.V:

What have I done? I've just punched one of my best friends. I'm a monster. Harry walked out of Sophie's room and got my attention, his face had tracks of dried blood running from under his nose and his eye had started to bruise a purple colour. I hung my head in shame. "Can you come in here a second Liam? Sophie has something to tell you." He nodded towards the room making his Harry's hair move in rhythm. "Yeah Sure." I replied, my voice dripping with guilt.

I got up off of my seat and walked through the door Harry was holding open for me, I walked in and leant again the window that was next to Sophies bed, Harry followed me in and sat down on the side of the bed holding her hand. They gave each other a encouraging look before Sophie started speaking "Liam, I know that you don't think that Harry's good enough for me and you don't think that he'll look after me, I know that you are just trying to protect me and I appreciate it but I you loved me in a friendly manner you would be happy for us, If you can't be happy for us I'm afraid we can't be friends anymore and our friendship is to important to me. Also, what you did to harry was unacceptable," It was true; they were together, my heart started to ache. They were both staring at me eager to hear my reply "Yeah, I'm… I'm really sorry to both of you I don't know what came over to me. I hope you're happy together" I muttered and ran out of the room before Harry got a chance to speak. I ran out of the hospital and hopped into my car. I turned on the engine and drove away; I drove away from everyone's happiness. I could feel my heart breaking; I didn't want to lose her. Ever. I turned the radio on to try and cheer me up whilst I was driving.

_'And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
><em>Cause I know that you feel me somehow<em>  
><em>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be<em>  
><em>And I don't want to go home right now<em>

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
><em>And all I can breathe is your life<em>  
><em>Cause sooner or later it's over<em>  
><em>I just don't want to miss you tonight'<em>

I quickly turned the radio off, that was the worst possible song to come on, it described my problem perfectly and it was one of Sophies' favorite songs. I quickly turned the radio off.

I had no idea were I was going; it was only when I drove past it I decided it was the perfect spot to think. I parked my mini on the side of the road and I walked in to the entrance of the park.

The trees swayed in the wind above me, it was getting pretty dark and it was only half past three. I pulled my hood up so no one would recognize me.

I looked at the signpost that would tell me what direction the river was in. I walked straight towards it. I could hear the gushing water splashing against the river bank. As I reached the edge the river I peered down, the river was really deep. It was more like a sea. I looked around so make sure no one was watching me, I took off my toms and rolled up my track suit bottoms and I sat on the side on the river. The cold water rushed between my toes making me shiver. The water was really cold but I didn't really bother me, I just sat and thought.

I thought everything; I really scared Sophie when I shouted at Harry. I felt terrible about everything. I ruin my chance with her now. Tears flooded my eyes and they fell one by one onto my lap. I wiped any remaining tears away. I let my legs flow freely with the gushing water. I've made such a fool of my self, I should have told Sophie how I really feel about her the first chance I had.

_**'I've been sat here for 2 and half hours now. I feel slightly better. It's really peaceful here and I've had plenty time to think things through. I'm going to go home soon. I hope Sophie doesn't come home tonight I don't think I could face her just get. I hope she's not angry with me either. If she hates me I don't know what I would do. My heart is already smashed into a million of pieces just seeing them two together, just holding hands had upset me this much. I won't be able to cope if it goes any further. I know Harry will hurt Sophie and if he does I won't be able to control my anger.'**_

I'm not sure why but I decided that I should write my feelings down, so I found a little piece of paper and a pen. I will keep this paper forever. It will remind me of bad memories but it will remind be that jealously is not the way forward.

I got up and put my shoes back on my feet. I was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. I heard some strange noises whilst I walked down the path to the exit. I was terrified and I want Sophie next to me but I carried on. I climbed into my car and drove home.

I unlocked the front door, switched on the ceiling light; it flickered on making me blink several times to get used to the intensity. I took off my wet shoes and walked in to the kitchen so find a note from Sophie _**'Staying at Harrys tonight I don't want to get in your way. We'll speak tomorrow.'**_ It read. She must be pretty angry as there were no kisses or smiley faces at the end. She must be okay though as she's been taken out of hosptial. I sighed and threw the note in the bin.

Her hating me was the very last thing I wanted, ever…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys, hope you like this chapter it's 1300 + words long and it's my longest chapter yet. Review if you like I'll be updating soon okay! :) x Sophie<strong>


	12. Say The 3 Words: Chapter 12

**Liam P.O.V:**

The Next Day.

**'I cried my self to sleep last night. I've never cried so much in one go before. I feel like I have no purpose, my purpose was making Sophie happy. I feel lost and empty inside. I was going to ask her out yesterday morning but she rushed out of the house before I could ask her. It was only when I logged into the computer I saw that Sophie had left her facebook logged in and there was a message from Carys asking if they were going out and she confirmed it. I've been hiding my true feelings for Sophie for 3 and a half years now, and I regret every second I've lived when I could have told Sophie I love her and I didn't. Because now it's too late and she with someone else.**

**Is it normal to fall in love with my best friend?'**

I've been writing my feelings again I went out and bought a new notepad last night. I think it's important to write what I feel, when I've finish writing I feel quite relieved that I can tell someone about it.

I grabbed my iPhone that was placed in my pocket. I hadn't received any texts from Sophie, I was going to text her but I thought that it would be best not to bother her. I opened the voice memo app and clicked on the 'Sophie Singing' recording, I pushed the headphones in my ears and pressed play.

**"Baby why won't you tell me**

**Tell me that you're in love with me**

**Cause babe it ain't that hard to tell, ain't that hard to tell you're in love with me.**

**I don't understand, just spit it out**

**I'm getting bored of the games**

**I've gave you your chances to say it and you gave me mine**

**Just say the three words that'll change your life**

**'Cause the time is ticking down, I want you**

**There're other guys that want me to**

**I'm sick of waiting for you**

**You're not the only one, the only one.**

**Say the words that you've been scared of for so long now.**

**Say it now before it's to late."**

Her voice filled my ears, Sophie wrote this song and then she sang it and I recorded it on my iPhone for her. Her voice was so sweet and gentle though she could hit the high notes better then Whitney Houston. She's never been that interested in singing though.

**Sophie's P.O.V:**

"Sophie there's something I need to tell you, Um I told Jake one of my other best friends about us dating… I mean I didn't just say it, he said we'd be good together and I just kind of told him we're dating." Harry said glancing away from the TV. "Okay, Carys knows to, she said something similar to Jake, Sorry but I had to tell someone. I was really excited." I replied picking up my bad and slipping my shoes on, "I should be off now, I'll have to face Liam sooner or later." I continued

"Oh okay, she I talk to him with you." He asked getting up from the sofa. I looked down whilst thinking, "No, its best not, are we still on for tomorrow." I said quietly "It's a date beautiful." He smirked playfully, he rested his forehead on mine and gave me a kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"See you."

I got out of the taxi a couple of streets away from the apartment to go to the shop to get a magazine.

I walked up the street and noticed that all of the curtains in mine and Liams apartment were shut. It was 2 o'clock; there was no need for him to lousing about.

I walked up the stairs and opened the front door. There were several empty beer cans and wine bottles on the coffee table. "Liam?" I shouted; worried about his welfare, Liam can't drink because one of his kidneys doesn't work properly. If he drank all of this himself he would certainly be seriously ill.

* * *

><p><strong>Excited for the next part? Me too! Review if you want :) xxx<strong>


	13. Everything Came Tumbling Down

"Liam." I crocked as I stepped deeper into the flat; I waited for a response or a noise indicating me where Liam was as he wasn't in my eye sight. I walked into his bedroom that's where he should be, he wasn't in there but I heard him groan slightly alerting me he was in here. I crawled over the bed and peeped my head over. There he was. He was laid on the floor, he head resting on his sick and he was clutching his stomach. "Liam, what have you done?" I asked, pure tears leaked from my eyes. He didn't reply but I didn't expect him to. I got off of the bed and sat next to him on the floor. He was in so much pain and discomfort. "Right Liam we need to get you on your bed, okay." He nodded his head slightly and took a large gulp of saliva. I lifted his head up and placed it on the palm of my hand. "Try and get up if you can." I whispered, I don't know why I was whispering, but I suppose it was emotions. "I can't move. It hurts." He whispered pain in his voice. "Erm, okay then." I grabbed by phone and dialled Zayn's number. He only lived down the road and he was the only person in the band who was the closest to us. "Zayn! Come around to Liams now. He's hurt." I shouted slapping my forehead pacing around the room. I didn't let Zayn reply, I just hung up the phone. Seconds later he ran through the door that I left open. "What's wrong." He said as ran into Liam's room and then then he saw him. "Oh." He gulped. "Can you lift him onto the bed please Zayn." I asked standing up and using the sleeve of my hoodie to wipe more tears away.

Zayn cradled Liam's body into his arms and dumped him onto his bed. Liam was asleep now. "I don't know what to do Zayn… Do I call an ambulance?" I said staring at Liam and a new set of tears fell. "No its okay, this happened before when we was on tour, he accidently drank a spiked drink. He has a injection thingy he need and it does something to clear his blood way or something." He said walking away and routing through Liams drawers. I grabbed hold of Liam's hand and held it tightly.

"Oh my g-." Zayn muttered seconds later interrupting my thoughts. "What?" I said as I got up off the bed and I walked over to Zayns back. He tore the paper away from my eyes. "Let me see what it is." I exclaimed waving my hands in the directions Zayn was moving the paper in, trying to get it away from me. He ripped a strip of the paper off and crumpled it up in his hand and slipped it in his back pocket. He didn't want me to see it for some reason. He dropped the paper on the floor and I jumped at the opportunity to pick it up. "Oh whatever then." He said admitting defeat. He turned away and continued looking for the needle.

What I read on that piece of paper was devastating. My world came tumbling down.

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry I haven't been updating much! I was having a day off of writing on Tuesday and I was going to continue yesterday but I couldn't write because I got to excited that Louis followed me on twitter. I also have a massive geography project to do plus some English and Science homework, I also apologise because it's so short! I will hopefully be back tomorrow :) Review if you want xxx - Sophie<strong>


	14. Torture

**Theres a few changes in POV so watchout.**

* * *

><p>The night that lays ahead of me was going to be torturous.<p>

Everything is terrorising me right now. I want to wake him up and give him a slap; I want to ask him why. I want to ask him why he didn't tell him. I want to just scream and tell him no.

But it's not always that simple. I shouldn't care but I do. A lot more than a friend should.

The piece of paper that was folded in two was now crumpled up in my hands. I had worn away the sharp edges so they were blunt. My tears and blobs of mascara were stained in the paper. I read it over and over again, I could practically memorise it in my head and say in aloud.

_**'I think I'm in love with a girl. She's amazing, there no words to describe how much I love her and how amazing she is. I want to tell her I love her. I hope she feels the same way because I can't live my life without her. Her name…'**_ and as it went on to the next line of the paper it was ripped off by Zayn. I don't know why he ripped it off but I need to know who she is.

Zayn left a about five minutes ago, he stayed with me even though I wanted him to leave. Liams's fine now. I'm so glad he didn't have to go to hospital. There's to many bad memories there for me. I got some food and went back to Liam's room; I'm going to sit with him all night like he's done with me on so many occasions. I pulled the chair over from his desk and dumped it next to his bed and I slumped my legs on the bed snuggling down. I needed to stay awake, it's 8 pm now, and I can't sleep yet even though I'm exhausted. Tiredness overpowered me and I let my eyes close in to my sleep. I gave up to my temptation.

**Zayn P.O.V:**

Its pitch black now, I was walking down the street to go home. I'm not gonna lie I'm scared of walking home in the dark but it was inevitable. You never know who's around to mob you.

As I slipped my hand into my back pocket to get my door key I accidently pulled out the piece of paper from Liam's note. 'Is Sophie. And she is my best friend.' I read it in the moon light. I shook my head slightly and slipped it back into my pocket and unlocked the door. I'm going to have to tell all of the boys about Liam's binge. I don't know why he drank all of that booze but I hope it wasn't because of Sophie for some reason. I'll ask him tomorrow.

**Sophie P.O.V:**

**The Next Day:**

I awoke the next morning, blinded by the light. I scratched my eyes and sat up. Liam wasn't it his bed. I walked out into the open planned living room – kitchen, and he was sat on the seats for the breakfast bar. He had his hands cupped his face, his eyes were shut. He was so peaceful but I needed to disturb him. In needed to know who she is. "Liam." I said prodding him.

* * *

><p><strong>Right sorry i haven't been updating much but I've got loads to do and I'm having some friendship problems and I'm getting distracted. I didn't want to end this chapter here but I can't write anymore than I already have. I hope you like this chapter and I'll probably definatly update on Monday. Review if you want - Sophie xxx<strong>


	15. Falling In Love

**Sophies P.O.V:**

"LOOK, I'VE JUST BEEN REJECTED BY A GIRL I LOVED. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OK?" Liam shouted with anger, flinging his hands about in front of him. "I'm sorry Liam, what's her name?" I asked, he looked me deep in the eyes and opened his mouth to speak and shut it again. "No one you would know." He hissed at me eventually. He paced into his room and slammed the door shut making the whole house shake.

The jealously was wearing off slightly now knowing the mystery girl didn't like him back. I shouldn't have been jealous of her because I'm in a relationship with Harry. This shouldn't be happening but it is.

I decided I should stop thinking about Liam and only think about him as a best friend. Nothing more because he doesn't like me that way.

But as soon as I turned my attention back to Harry all I could thing about was telling him what happened. And I couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't asked me about it either. I was grateful he hadn't but I need to tell him soon because it's just bursting out of me. I can't bottle it up for much longer.

**Zayn's P.O.V:**

I decided to ring Liam; I needed to speak to him about a lot of things. I can't go over today as I'm feeling sick but the rest of the lads are.

I dialled his number and pressed the phone to my ear, the coldness making me flinch as it touched my skin.

"Hello?" I heard Liam say as he answered the phone, "Hiya mate, How you doing? I umm saw something yesterday when I was searching through your draws. You know that note about Sophie." I shrugged awkwardly at the last sentence. I waited for a reply but he didn't make one. I took the phone away from my ear and ran my finger across of the screen making it light up. 'Call disconnected' it said.

I'm not going to attempt to talk to Liam about this if he's going to be like this.

Why's is he acting like this? Why is he trying to hide it? There's nothing wrong with fancying your friend is it?

* * *

><p><strong>Remember only Liam knows about Sophie's' and Harry's relationship!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sophie P.O.V<strong>

**3 weeks later:**

Everything was going perfectly. Me and Harry had been on 2 dates. They were away the whole last week doing some interviews in Germany and France.

Liam and Harry came back to the apartment late last night and I was really tired and couldn't find the energy to tell him. The rest of the boys went back to their own apartment, but Harry made an excuse that his heating isn't working so he invited him self around to mine. Liam wasn't happy about this for some reason, he doesn't like me and harry spending time together, I've asked him why but he just tells me to leave it. Harry slept on the floor of my bedroom. Things haven't gone that far yet and I'm glad it hasn't because I'm not honest and a healthy relationship needs to be honest.

But I'm going to confess all to Harry now. He's just in the bathroom. Liam's gone out somewhere so it'll be just me and him together. Alone.

I knew I was going to ruin our relationship which was going perfectly well but it had to be done.

I just stared out of the long windows looking out at London. I was waiting until Harry came out of the bathroom. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned about my strange behaviour. He sat down on the sofa next to me. "Harry, I need to tell you something it's about my back. It's time I told you the truth." I responded ignoring his question. "You don't have to." He replied shaking his head making his beautiful curls shake. "When I was 11 my mum and dad got divorced. After a few months my mum brought this man home, his name was Brandon and he was her boss. They told me and my little brother that they were a couple. My mum really liked him but, but I didn't, he was cocky, manipulative aggressive and just awful. He moved him after a couple of more months and not one person asked me who I felt about this. I hated him and I hadn't seen my real dad since my parents split up. And I just wanted my real dad you know.

One day my mum and little brother went shopping me and it was in the house alone.

I decided that I would to go for a shower and try and get out of his way. So he couldn't talk to me as much. I was in the bathroom, I had taken my clothes off and he came up to the door and… and he started begging me to let him in. There was no lock on the door and he had just barged in on me. I luckily had put a towel around myself before he entered. He grabbed my hand and lead me out to my mums room and started to beat me. He got a knife and started to slash my back."

I swallowed back the lump of butterflies that had formed in my throat and I blinked away any tears that were tight in my eyes although some had already escaped. Harry grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me into a hug. "It's okay I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever." He said gently into my ear.

"I'm not finished yet though Harry. He left me at my house alone when he went out and got pissed so I called my cousin Ed around after I had stopped the bleeding on my back, he was 17 at the time and we got on quite well. I told him everything what happened and he was really really really angry and he said that he would kill Brandon. My mum still hadn't come back at the time and Brandon staggered in about 2 hours later, he came up the stairs and Ed was there protecting me… They started pushing, shoving and shouting at each other on the landing right in front of the stairs. Ed pushed Brandon to hard and he fell down the stairs and smashed his head on the tile floor at the bottom of the floor. And then… and then my mum walked into the house and there Brandon was at the bottom of the stairs, lying in his own blood. Dead." I whispered as I finished. "I told my mum everything and she wasn't angry with me or Ed she even said that Brandon deserved it, although Ed was sent to prison because my mum had to ring for the police. It wasn't his fault Harry. It wasn't. He shouldn't have been sent to prison." I continued frustrated balling my eyes out with tears.

"It isn't your fault and it wasn't Ed's either. Brandon deserves to be dead, ok. Don't let anyone let you know otherwise. Is that everything you want to tell me?" He asked staring into the scalp of my head. "Pretty much everything. I suppose you've worked out the slashes on my back are now scars. They got infected and I had to go to the hospital, I had stitches in them. I guess that's why I hate hospitals. There are so many bad memories there for me." I replied. There was a little silence before I started rambling again "You're the second person I've told. Only you and Carys know apart my mum." I responded "So Liam doesn't know?" Harry asked shocked "No, I never told him about it. I just couldn't for some reason. I'm so embarrassed about the whole situation. I just feel like I can tell you anything and you wouldn't judge me. Because if everyone knew I would just be that lass that was abused and people would just feel sorry for me and I don't want to be felt sorry for. I just want to be me." I said

"You're you and what you just told me won't change my feelings for you. You're my Sophie and you always will be." Harry said smiling to me proudly. And I couldn't help but smile back.

I'm falling in love with this boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry my last few chapters have been terrible hope this is an improvment! Review if u want :) xx<strong>


	16. Performances to Bromances

**1 Week Later**

**Liam P.O.V:**

The crowd was jumping up and down to the beat of 'What Makes You Beautiful'; we were performing at a one off outdoor charity gig in London in aid to raise money for a cancer appeal. There weren't that many people there, only about 2000. It was sunset and the sun was setting off it the distance at the back of the stage. The sky was an amazing orangy purple colour and it was clear of clouds.

"And that's what makes you beautiful' Harry sang into the microphone taking a deep breath afterwards. The crowd erupted into cheers. "Okay guy, the next song we're gonna sing is I wish, because it's one of my favourite songs on the album." Niall said talking to the crowd smiling.

No. No not that song. Any other song except that one. I shot daggers at Niall I thought we agreed to sing Up All Night instead. He gave me a confused look and creased his eyebrow, as if they were asking me 'what?'

The music started to play filling my ears. I had tried to avoid this song for the last 2 weeks now. The lyrics hurt me to much.

Louis grabbed hold of my shoulder and shook it slightly alerting me I was supposed to be singing. I pushed the microphone up to my mouth

"Na Na Na Na … Na Na Na Na." I sang faster than I should of so that the rest of the song was in time. Louis got my attention and mouthed 'You okay?' I nodded slightly and he turned away and wandered down the other end of the stage away from the rest of us and went and sat down at the front and showed some fans his muscles. You wouldn't believe we were in the middle of singing a song.

"He takes your hand  
>I die a little<br>I watch your eyes  
>And I'm in little<br>why can't you look at me like that" Zayn sang impeccably

Oh my god my parts coming up I thought to myself. I concentrated on the music again. I needed this to be good. I needed people to believe I was okay.

"When you walk by  
>I try to say it<br>But then I freeze  
>And never do it<br>My tongue gets tight  
>The words can't trade." That was Harrys part he sang and he had his hand out to the crowd pointed in one direction. I followed his lead and saw Sophie stood there looking beautiful. The blue lights covered her face. She was staring at Harry smiling at him.<p>

Performing my part will be impossible now she's here. I thought she had to stay at home.

"I hear the beat of my heart getting louder  
>Whenever I'm near you" Louis sang loudly not giving a damn if he was in tune or not.<p>

But I see you with him slow dancing  
>Tearing me apart<br>Cause you don't see  
>Whenever you kiss him<br>I'm breaking,  
>Oh how I wish that was me<p>

"He looks at you  
>The way that I would<br>Does all the things, I know that I could  
>If only time, could just turn back<br>Cause I got three little words  
>That I've always been dying to tell you" I sang belting it out. Those words mean so much to me and singing them in a song pretending they meant nothing was an awful feeling. I blocked out the rest of the song. The next I knew Zayn was thanking everyone for coming and we were walking off stage watching the next act to come on.<p>

I passed my microphone to the stage manager and began walking off to my own dressing room. "Where are you going?" Harry hissed at me stepping in front of my path. "To my dressing room, for some quiet." I responded showing a sarcastic smile. Harry & Lou shared a dressing room so did Zayn & Niall shared one to. So I got offered my own. "You've been in there the whole day Liam, you performance was terrible to what's wrong with you?" Harry asked confused. So maybe my performance didn't fool any body. "I'm just tired that all I want a rest." I responded moving out of his way. "No, seriously Liam. You've been in a shit mood ever since this girl you 'loved' rejected you. Fucking get over her already. You can't let girls distract you from your career." He said coldly the rest of the boys had gathered around and started to watch. "You're one to talk; you're the one who's secretly dating my best friend behind everyone's back." I replied smugly Harrys' facial expression turned to betrayed and hurt "Look, I don't want to fight with you. I still feel terrible from when I punched you. I apologised and you said you forgive me. But I don't believe you! You obviously hate me. So please leave me alone because I don't want to start hating you." I continued I glanced over to the boys that were stood in front of me their faces were pure confused and shocked. They didn't know Harry and Sophie were dating, I didn't mean to tell them but it just slipped out. Harry was going to punch me as he raised his hand then it fell down by his side and he ran out the nearest exit.

Shit. Way to go Liam you've fucked everything up. AGAIN.

I stormed out of the corridor and into my dressing room and locked the door.

I was so angry with myself. My performance was terrible and people were going to think we were bad live. I've made my friends hate me. And I can't even have the girl I'm in love with.

I was even horrible to poor Niall, and he didn't deserve it.

None of them did.

I would have tried to meet up with my family somehow. Everything they do cheers me up. But they've all gone on holiday.

My anger boiled over. I kicked the table and realised my anger out on the defenceless object.

I went over to my dressing table and stared at myself in my mirror and began to cry. I'm not that type of person who is scared of crying. If I need to I will.

After a few more moments and even more tears shredded. I leaned closer and examined my face. My eyes were puffy and red. My bags under my eyes had began to show from the lack of sleep I've been getting recently. I leant back. Life is such a mess right now.

**Louis P.O.V**

"You sort out Liam." I muttered nodding at Zayn and Niall.

I ran out of the exit that Harry ran out of. It leads outside to the field. It was all muddy and it was getting all over my white toms. It was ice cold. It was nipping at my limbs. I walked gingerly around the corner. Harry wasn't there. There were just some equipment vans.

I looked around taking in my surroundings and noticed a faint trial of footsteps and a mud path. I squinted my eyes as they lead up the path. I peeped up on my tiptoes as I they finished on the flat horizon to try and get a better view to see if Harry was up there. I couldn't see him, but I walked up there anyway. It wasn't an adventure that thee Louis Tomlinson couldn't take.

It was freezing cold but I didn't care. I needed to know Harry was okay. Because then I wouldn't have a bromance partner if he wasn't ok.

I don't know why he ran off though. I'm think maybe it was because they didn't tell anyone and he thought we were upset? I don't know. I'm not bothered he didn't tell me though. I understand where he was coming from we all do.

I was suddenly attacked my something sharp falling on my head. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed cradling my poorly head. I heard a quiet laugh and looked up at the tree and saw the curly hair and Harry's signature grin. He was awkwardly laid on the branch of the tree. "HAZZA! What you doing up there?" I asked smiling at him secretly. "Well you know, you sat up here, pretending to be a tree." He replied swinging his legs about. "I LOVE doing that you know!" I exclaimed comparing our similarities. "Is there anything you want babes?" Harry asked after a silence "Yeah, we need to talk. Come out chicka" I replied holding out my hand so he could steady himself when he jumped. "Fineeee." Harry muttered ignoring my hand gesture and jumping down from the tree.

We linked arms and walked back towards the stage, which seamed miles away. "So sugarmuffins lets talk…" I said looking at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is another rubbish chapter! Merely a filler! I will try my best to update both stories tomorrw :) Please review xxx Sophie<strong>


	17. The Last Time

**Zayns P.O.V:**

"Liam, just let me and Niall in. We just want to know you're okay." I sighed leaning on the door frame.

"Come on mate, why are you so annoyed that they're going out." Niall said getting up from the floor where he had been sitting and came up to the door.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Idiot. But he didn't know.

"Just… Go away I can't talk. everyone hates me. I'm such a mess." Liam muttered through the door.

"No one hates you. I can't say I know what you're feeling right now. None of us in the band can because we've never been in your situation. But I want to help. I'm really worried about you. You see, when you drank all that alcohol, I hope it wasn't it wasn't about her Liam." I replied

"What the hell are you on about?" Niall asked confused.

"It doesn't matter Niall, you don't know what happening and I can't really explain if Liam doesn't want you to do." I responded.

"You can tell him. I feel bad for leaving him out, you best come in though." I heard Liam say

The lock on the door clicked and Liam opened it slightly. His eyes were all red and sore. He open the door wider so it was big enough so we could enter. I gave him an supporting smile and sat down at his dressing room table chair. Liam shut the door behind us and sat down against it.

"Ooh you've got pork pies!" Niall exclaimed glancing at them and biting his lip.

"No Niall we're not for the pork pies!" I said with a frustrated tone.

Niall sat down on the sofa and waited for us to tell him the news. I looked at Liam. Looked at him.

"Who's going to tell him?" I asked.

* * *

><p>"And yeah that's what we were on about." I said then putting my hands behind my head and relaxing in my seat.<p>

Niall's head shot up. "What, I wasn't listening?"

"Keep up Niall! Basically Liam loves Sophie, but she's going out with Harry, and when Liam was going to tell her his feelings she was already going out with Harry." I said yawning.

"Who's Sophie?" Niall asked. I looked over a Liam for was laughing at this stupid situation.

"My best friend Niall. You've met her like 573489079 times!" Liam said laughing.

"Ooh yeah. I know her. It's that lass you used to…" Niall said referring at me and suddenly stopped realising what he was going to say.

"You used to what Zayn?" Liam asked quizzing me.

Oh shit.

**Liam P.O.V:**

"You used to what Zayn?" I asked.

"I umm used to fancy Sophie that's all. I don't fancy her anymore. " He said shrugging.

"Okay, along as you don't like her I'm fine with it just being a tiny crush. I don't need anymore competition." I said. Everything about this is totally fucked up.

"I don't like her like that anymore mate. So you don't have anything to worry about promise." Zayn said.

I was about to answer but they was a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes and got up slowly.

"Who is it?" I asked listening hard to find a response.

"Claire the stage manger." She answered confused.

I opened the door and smiled meaning 'What do you want.'

"Your car's here to take you to your next destination. The driver told me to tell you another car has been arranged to pick up Louis and Harry by Louis." She spoke clearly smiling at me.

"Great!" I shouted clapping my hands.

I grabbed by jacket and phone and left the room and Zayn and Niall followed behind me.

We walked out of the building and jumped into the car.

**Harry P.O.V:**

_3 weeks Later at London Heathrow Airport:_

My heart aches so much. We've got to go to America for a week to do some recording as the management want us to meet some producers for a trial or some other stupid crap. It was pointless going because we're not recording the album for another 3 months. I suppose another reason I don't want to go is because I was really getting to know Sophie and I don't want to leave her. I tried to persuade the management to bring her along but they said it wasn't safe for her. I've fallen in love with her. I don't want to spend time away from her. I need her in my life all the time

We were stood in the middle of the airport and I was saying my goodbyes to Sophie. The rest of the boys were talking amongst themselves.

I wrapped my arms around her petite frame. "I'm going to miss you so so so so soooooooo much." I said laughing.

"I'm going to miss you to, but this is going to happen and we're going to have to put up with it aren't we hey?" she replied crying.

"Yeah you're right. I don't want to go. I want to be with you." I said. She weakly smiled. I kissed her, very gently but the kisses got more passionate one by one until Louis interrupted us. "Oi you two cut it out." He shouted making a few passers turn around and look at us. We both smiled at him. I stepped back and let the other boys say their goodbyes. One by one she hugged them and kissed them on the cheek and said some words of good luck. I could see Liam enjoyed his hug has he clinged on for longer than the others. But they were best friends so it was normal wasn't it?

They finished and collected their suitcases' and we started walking towards the check-in, they occasionally turned back and waved. But it wasn't enough for me. I abandoned my suitcase and ran towards Sophie. She was really confused but when I held my arms open she got my jist.

I held her in my arms and swayed about on the spot.

I never knew this was going to be my last hug with her…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! Thanks for reading I promise I will update No One Gets In The Way Of Sibling Love tomorrow! I'll try and write abit tongiht but I can't be certain! Please review if you can :) Thanks! -Sophie xxxxxxxx<em>**


	18. Cheated on Again

_**Liam P.O.V:**_

We were in this new club in New York. Simon told us to go 'have fun'whilst we were over here but I wasn't having fun at all. Okay maybe they weren't paparazzi's everywhere but sitting in a club with girl throwing themselves on you all the time and not being able to have a drink stinks like shit.

I was sat in the corner of the bar where there wasn't that many people over here. The music was beating loudly and everyone was dancing. The other boys had wandered off some where else to dance, but I just couldn't be bothered. I just wanted to go home and sleep in my own bed. 3 more days and we can go home.

I suppose everyone has been getting along fairly well the past 4 days; there were no arguments at all over then. I hope it can stay that way for as long as possible or even better, the whole trip! I got up of the cream sofa I was sat on and walked over to the bar to get some orange juice, seen as it was one of the only things I could drink in here. I cringed at the thought of the last time I had drank any alcohol. I just couldn't believe how stupid I was. I folded my arms and put them on the bar whilst I waited to be served. I looked around for the other guys so see if they wanted a drink with the friend they had forgotten about.

That's when I saw it. I saw Harry and a leggy fake tanny tranny. He was pushing her up against the wall and was in the middle of a making out with her. My mouth dropped, my eyebrows creased with anger "Can I get you anything sir." The woman behind the bar asked, my head snapped back around "Errr yeah, orange please." I replied and smacked a £5 note on the bar counter and I turned my head back around to Harry and this girl. She was hardly wearing any clothes; he was touching her up in the most inappropriate places. My heart sank thinking how I would have to keep this a secret from Sophie, she'll be torn into pieces if she found out about this.

_**Sophie P.O.V:**_

How I wish I was with the boys right now.

They're near where my family live too.

I miss the lads and my family all too much, I would do anything to fly over there and see them. I've missed my first Christmas without my family.

I was watching the snow falling out side from the safety of my bedroom window. I went and sat down on the desk where my laptop was. I switched it on watching it power to life making its humming noise, I logged into my Twitter and loaded up my mentions.

SophieSinfield_ You and Liam should go out. You're so cute together xx

SophieSinfield_ You best not be fucking up all the minds of the boys

SophieSinfield_ Folllllooooooooowww Me? Xxxx

SophieSinfield_ Hey Sophie, please ignore any hate you get for knowing the boys. You're amazing! J xx

Look at this mega cute picture of SophieSinfield_ & Liam!

I sighed to myself. I've been getting a lot of hate recently after I was pictured with Liam for a meal in a fancy restaurant one night. I replied to some of the nice tweets and not hate accounts I have. I mean hate accounts dedicated to me! Really? Some messages I received are truly horrible, but they're only jealous because I actually know One Direction and they follow me on twitter.

I turned off the computer and went to bed. Its 1 am here I wonder what the boys were doing in America...

_**Liam P.O.V:**_

Everyone but Harry was sat in the living room the next morning; everyone's head was killing but not mine! I'm as sober as a person who has never had a drink! They were all sprawled about moaning and groaning that they don't fell well.

"Leeeeeam, lets go wake Harry up with this." Louis whined gesturing to a black bucket of freezing cold water that was wrapped around his arm.

"Yes, this is going to be amazing!" I jeered getting up off of the sofa and joining him in the middle of the living room in our hotel room.

"Okay, we'll sneak in and I'll pour it all over his head and you film it on his phone. Yeah?" Louis questioned.

"Sure." I replied whipping my phone out of my pocket and unlocking it and tapping the camera icon and it started to film.

We crept up to his door and opened in silently. The gap got bigger and bigger between it revealed the full picture. Harry was in his bed with the lass from last night. I had completely forgotten about the whole matter but a mental image came back to me. It replayed again and again.

They were making out in his bed. She was in a small pair knickers and her bra and Harry was completely naked. I was totally speechless. I just stood in the door way with Louis looking totally gobsmacked and filming it all.

"I think it's best you leave Steph." Harry mumbled rubbing the back of his neck then put a pair of underpants

"You've got my number babyboy." She snarled and put on her dress and left. The gasp from Niall was heard very loudly because Zayn was asleep.

"HARRY. WHAT THE FUCK? YOU'VE JUST CHEATED ON SOPHIE YOU TWAT. DID YOU FORGET ABOUT HER LIKE THE OTHERS WHEN YOU WERE PLAYING GAMES WITH THAT THING?" Louis shouted confronting Harry and expressing his anger

"I KNOW I WAS DRUNK AND I HATE MYSELF FOR DOING IT. AND CAN WE STOP SHOUTING? I'VE GOT A HEADACHE!" Harry replied back shouting even louder. I shoved my phone into my cardigan pocket leaving it switched on so it would record our voices.

"You're such a dickhead Harry! Sophie is the only decent girl you've had in the last 3 years I've known you. That girl's like a frickin' sister to me Harry and when she finds out about this she's going to be fucking heart broken Harry!" Louis screamed making Zayn wake up and jump out of his skin. Niall just sat and stared watching the mass of events unfold in front of his eyes. Harry skidded over to us at the doorway

"Please don't tell her. She's the only one for me. What she doesn't know can't hurt her can it." Harry pleaded staring at me and Louis

"Sorry Harry, but I have too. She doesn't deserve to be lied to. You'll cheat on her again if I didn't " Louis spat and poured the bucket of water over his head. Louis shook his head slightly in disgust and stormed out of the room and into his own bedroom.

Harry wiped off any water in his eyes "Liam please." Harry begged clasping his hands together like he was praying.

"Sorry Harry. Louis is right." I said backing away from him.

I wish people knew the real Harry. The real Harry that plays girls and leaves them thinking that their brake up with him was their fault. He can't keep his eyes set on someone for more than two minutes because he always sees someone more attractive and goes chasing after them. But for me it's about the personality. It makes me sick how everyone loves him but they haven't seen the real him have they?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter! Sorry I took so long to update but there's alot going on in my life at the moment and I feel emotinally drained (If you know what I mean!) I think the next chapter will be really long and emotinal and it should be up Friday or Staurday or maybe even Sunday. It depends on alot of things :) I hope you're all well and thanks for reading! Review if you can please -Sophie xxx<strong>_


	19. I Love You

**Sophie P.O.V:**

It's pouring down with rain outside in the cold winter's night.

I'm really appreciating I'm inside in the warmth escaping the cold rain right now.

I was curled up on the window ledge in my bedroom wrapped up and a thick black hoodie. I tugged the sleeves down to cover part of my fingers, there was a terrible draught of ice cold air that tickled my unprotectived skin and made me shiver.

I was waiting for Liam and Harry to arrive back from the airport. I'm so excited to see them both, Especially Harry.

OK, maybe me and Liam haven't been the best of friends recently but we still had that friendly connection for each other that would never disappear. I was so thankful that our relationship had started to improve dramatically in the up and coming days before Liam went away. I would have been a wreck if he left and we 'hated' each other. I think Liam has finally accepted the fact that me and Harry are together now. I don't know why he didn't like us together but he has to put up with it because I think I'm in love with Harry.

The bright lights of the cab that waved down the dark narrow road snapped me out of my thoughts. I smiled to myself. Finally. I can see my two boys.

I jumped up out of the position I was sat in on the window ledge and skipped down the steps and opened the front door.

But to my suprise only one of my boys were there. And that was Liam.

He was slowly walking down the drive tugging a suitcase behind him that looked very heavy.

"Hey Liam." I said as he reached the front door and I opened my arms welcoming him in for a hug. I decided that I wouldn't ask where Harry is straight away as in might make me seem desperate.

"Hiya Soph, I've missed you." He replied snuggling into my body. He left his suitcase beside the stair case and leaned against the radiator to get warm. I laughed silently

"So, you have a good trip?" I asked staring at him. He was actually behaving very strangely.

"Yeah it was okay. I didn't really want to go, it was pretty pointless." He muttered.

"Oh okay then. You can tell me all about it whilst we have some of my amazing hot chocolate!" I exclaimed and grabbed his wrist dragging him down the hallway and into the corridor.

"Okay then." He rolled his eyes and let me drag him further down the corridor and into the kitchen.

"Sit." I demanded and turned on the kettle.

I was about to grab some mugs out of the cupboard but there was a loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I stated and rushed to the door

I open it slightly and peeped my head around the door.

"LOUIS!" I shouted, so happy to see him

"Hey Sophie." He smiled at me weakly.

"Can I come in please?" He asked.

"Sure!"

.

**Liam P.O.V**

"So why isn't Harry here?" Sophie asked curiously

"Yeah about that." Louis started

"Don't Louis." I begged.

"It's for the best Liam!" Louis urged gritting his teeth.

We were all sitting in the warm living room me and Sophie one sofa and Louis sat in the arm chair looking over to us.

"What's going on here?" Sophie asked getting annoyed

"Sophie, I'm so so so sorry but when we were in America we went to this club and Harry met this girl and he brought her back to the flat, and the next morning me and Liam we about to go into Harry's room to wake him up and we went in and he was having sex with her." Louis trailed off. I could see he was totally annoyed about the whole situation.

"No... No. He wouldn't, why would he do that. I DON' BELIEVE YOU?" She shouted as tears spilled from her blue eyes.

"I'm only telling you this because you're like a sister to me and I don't want you to carry on a relationship with him and it's based on lies! You deserve better than him. And if you don't believe me Liam has it on video. We were going to prank him and well yeah." Louis said.

Sophie turned to me "Is it true?" she asked looking me in the eyes.

I nodded gently and pulled her into a half hug. She wrapped her arm around my waist and cuddled up to my side. the snow was blissfully

"I'm so sorry, but you don't deserve to be cheated on. Harry wouldn't of told you if Louis hadn't.I" I whispered into her ear and played with her soft hair.

"I think it's time I leave now. I'm sorry again Sophie. I'll come around soon." Louis mumbled and left without saying another word.

Sophie P.O.V:

I've just been told my boyfriend has cheated on me. I'm absolutely devastated. And to think I had been thinking I'm in love with him makes me sick.

I didn't need to see any proof or hear anymore. Louis and Liam wouldn't lie to me. I could trust them with my life.

But I could tell Liam wanted to tell me more.

Liam P.O.V

I've comforted Sophie down a bit now by cracking a few jokes. I made her a nice cup of tea and whacked the telly on.

"Sophie. Can I tell you some thing?" I question.

"Anything." she responded looking away from the TV.

I sat up straight and faced her

"I've tried to tell you this for a few years actually, when we first met at that Airport Starbucks after the X-Factor tour. I think I." I gulped. The look on her face encouraged me to continue "I think that day was the day I started to fall in love with you. And I'm still in love with you now." I confessed. Her mouth dropped open with shock (I hope) even I myself was shocked I was able to actually say it.

"I need to go for walk." Sophie stuttered

She got up and left. I've ruined everything. I knew I shouldn't of told her but for about 4 years now I've bottled it up. I'm 100% sure Sophie doesn't love me.

I shouldn't have let her to go out. I know it's only 3pm but it's already pitch black and it's not always safe to go out on your own. No matter how posh your area is.

**Sophie P.O.V:**

So Harry's cheated on me and now my best friend told me he loves me. The words that came out of his mouth have been the words that I craved to hear him say for years now and finally he's said it.

I feel so bad for walking out on him but I didn't know how to react to him. I've been dreaming of him saying those words and I've even dreamt of my reaction for those words. But the shock didn't allow me to do anything but just leave and ignore it.

I was now walking outside in the cold weather on my own. It's now heavily snowing and just over 30 minutes ago it was chucking it down with rain. But the snow was blissfully laying on the ground and crunching underneath my feet as I stepped on it.

"Sophie is that you?" I heard a voice say in front of me.

I glanced up from looking down at the snow and saw it was Harry.

"What are you doing out here in the cold and dark?" He called as he paced towards me and grabbing on to my elbows that fell down the side of my body uncreased.

He obviously didn't know that Louis had told me about everything. So I decided to play along.

"I just wanted to go for a walk. You know. For fresh air." I added

"And Liam let you? You could have been mobbed or anything! And he calls himself your best friend" Harry hissed letting go of my arms.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP HARRY! I walked out before he could stop me. And you. You call your self my boyfriend. You cheated on me. Where you going to tell me eh. Or were you going to lead me on and pretend we were happy? What are you even doing here?" I hissed back and prodded him in the chest.

Harry shook his head and turned away and started to slowly walk back up the street.

"Oh yeah, that's right Harry you get lost and forget about me and don't even apologise to me for you being a dickhead. Just like you did with Lauren, Jasmine, Laura, Millie and Janet. You know your last girlfriends that you all cheated on. I trusted you Harry. Remember on our second date you told me that we were genuine and you wouldn't cheat because you think I'm the one for you and then we kissed under the stars? How many times have you done that other girls? You're just a little whorish boy who probably has STD or something. I'm ashamed to know you!" I spat and backed away ready to leave. Harry ran towards me and grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall that I was stood next to.

"Get off of me! You're hurting me." I chocked as I struggled to break free from his grasp. He was stood in front of me, his feet we next to mine so I could hardly move them and his left hand was clinging onto the wall and the other was still holding my wrist. I was trapped.

"No it's my time to speak now. I love you Sophie, why can't you see that. Those other girls were a mistake. I didn't love tem like I love you. Please take me back I'm so sorry, I was so drunk you can't believe. I was missing you so much I felt so lonely and this girl was there throwing herself on me. It just happened, I know it was wrong but I pretended it was you I was kissing "He wailed edging his forehead closer to mine. I had some how managed to wriggle my hand free from his and I forcefully pushed him back by his chest. He stumbled backwards and slipped on a large patch of ice that was conveniently placed on the fall behind him. He fell on the floor and onto his bum. I made my escape and ran further and further down the street but away from mine and Liam's apartment.

I finally stopped when I was so out of breath. I didn't turn around to see if Harry had ran after me but I didn't heard him so I assume he hadn't. In the distance I saw a bus drive up to the hill that went into town. Great. I ran over the road it was going up and held out my hand showing the bus driver I wanted to get on. I grabbed a pound out of my jacket and got on the bus the driver had parked in front of me.

"Town please." I asked and gave him the coin. I watched as the bus ticket whirled out of the machine in front of my eyes. I pulled it out. "Thanks." I whispered and went and sat down next to the window. I looked out at the falling snow and saw Harry searching around presumably for me. He noticed me as the bus was driving down the road "I LOVE YOU SOPHIE PLEASE JUST TAKE ME BACK, WE'RE GOOD TOGETHER. EVERYONE WHO KNOW'S ABOUT US SAID WE WERE TO." He shouted.

He was right about one thing though, everyone who knew about us had said we were cute together. That was my family, his family and the other boys family.

"Are you okay darling? You look a little shaken up." A little old lady asked me she was wearing a light blue coat and black trousers and her hair was black.

"No not really, I've got this massive dilemma. And I've not idea what to do." I replied weakly smiling at her. I was grateful she was caring enough to ask.

"Do you want to tell me about it? My family says I'm a good listener." She offered smiling at me.

"Please." I sighed patting the seat gesturing she could sit down next to me. She sat down and faced me. "Go on sweetie" She said.

"Well you see it's all really complicated but this is the brief story. You see I know this really famous band and my best friend is in it and my ex boyfriend to. They went to this trip in America and my boyfriend cheated on me with this lass and then my best friend admitted he loves me after waiting 4 years to tell me, they both want me to be with them. But I don't know what to do or who to pick. I'm kind of angry with both of them because the best friend waited 4 years to tell me he loves me and lead me on to thinking he didn't love me and my ex boyfriend cheated on me and all of his other boyfriends and I don't think he really loves me, I can't trust him either. But I feel like I can trust my best friend, but I haven't told him my biggest secret but I've told my boyfriend." I ranted quietly.

"Oh wow. I think you should just follow your heart. Your heart is always right and it knows which boy is right for you. If you pick your best friend you might be happier knowing you can fully trust him but you might not feel that same love you might of felt if you was with you're boyfriend." She smirked and patting my arm.

"What ever you do, it'll be right. I've got to get off now dear. But best of luck what ever you do." she continued as she stood up in the aisle and smoothed out her coat and re arranged her bag on her shoulder.

"Thanks." I whispered as I watched her walked down to the front of the bus and get off carefully avoiding any ice on the ground.

I got off at the next stop and I wandered around town for a while. It's was quite busy as there was still a few sales on, even though Christmas was about a month ago.

I saw a little red tent and I decided to venture inside to see what was inside. As I entered I saw a tall woman in her mid 30's and she were wearing a long purple velvet dress and she was sat at a round table with another chair opposite it. There were lots of velvet drapes that were in a variety of different colours of reds.

"Would you like me to predict your future darling?" She asked.

Oh, I think I know what this place is now. I bit my lip this probably wasn't wise but I was going to do it anyway.

"Ok then." I responded and sat down at the spare seat.

"Is there something certain you want to know about?" She suggested as she got out her glass sphere

"I want to know who I will fall in love with. I want to know who I will marry. I want to know who I will have kids with. I want to know who I will spend the rest on my life with." I stuttered. It's so weird I'm thinking about my life like this. I've only just turned 20 and I'm thinking about whom I will spend the rest of my life with. She placed the sphere in the middle of the table and placed my hands either side of it. She touched the ball slightly and started muttering to herself.

"I don't see anything, everything's blurred. Blurred means you're uncertain. Oh wait, I see. I see flashing lights in the distance. It means protecting. The person who you will spend the rest of your life with will protect you. That's all I see." She told me with her eyes firmly closed concentrating on predicting my future.

"That's not helpful! They both will protect me if they love me! Can't you tell me their name or something" I exclaimed.

"That's all I can tell you I'm afraid. That'll be £10 please." She muttered holding out here hand ready to receive the money she scammed out of me. I grabbed 5 pound coins and got the rest in change.

"Here you go. That was crap and didn't help me at all. I won't be telling anyone to come and get their future read here, that's for sure." I mumbled and threw the money on the table. She gave me a dirty look and collected her money. I stormed out and headed down the street as fast as I could.

* * *

><p>"Have you made up your mind yet?" Carys asked<p>

"I think so." I stuttered

"Is it one who I said?" Carys recalled

"It is." I said grinning excitedly.

"Go tell him Sophie. Don't wait a second longer!" She urged pushing me up off of the sofa.

"Thanks so much for putting me in the right direction Carys. You're such a good friend. I love you so much." I giggled and gave her a massive hug.

I jogged out of the house and went to where I hoped he would be. I just hoped he would forgive me for being such a bitch to him because I just ran away from the truth.

Thoughts were gushing through my mind as fast as the water going over the Niagara Falls. I hope he wouldn't reject me now.

I walked through the entrance and remembered how he always came hear to think.

I've seen a note he has wrote about here, he came here for a picnic with his ex girlfriend on time. I walked towards the river where I expected him to be. Thankfully he was there with his legs hanging over the side of the river.

"I've got something to tell you." I said as I sat next to him on the river bank. It was dark and there were several lanterns that hung loosely from the trees, providing little light but enough to see each other faces.

"I'm so sorry I said all of that stuff. I know you don't feel the same way as I do. But I'd still like to be friends with you." He admitted. He looked straight ahead of him at the running watch as it passed us.

"I love you Liam." I whispered as I grabbed hold of his clammy hand that was nearest to me "I've loved you ever since I first met you Liam." I continued spilling my feelings.

We leaned closer to each other and our lips met. This kiss was more perfect then the kiss with Harry.

* * *

><p><em>Finally! This is the chapter I've been waiting to write for months! I hope you like this chapter and sorry it's so long but I just kept writing and writing today. I hope the story is going the way you want it. This is not the end of TWYSPM! There's going to more chapter and I can't wait to write them. I promise I'll update No one gets in the way of sibling love on Monday or Tuesday. I would of done it tomorrow but I'm not available all day. Sorry:(<em>

_Please review this chapter! -Sophie xxxx_


	20. I'm a murderer

**Sophie POV:**

"Why did you pick me? Harry wanted you to. Harry's got the looks that's I don't have and so much more." Liam asked quietly but loudly enough for me to hear him over the water in the river. We were laid on the muddy ground with our heads propped up against a tree trunk.

"Because it's not about the looks Liam. You're beautiful still but I've always love you." I mumbled I took hold of his hand and entwined our fingers.

**Liam POV**

_**3 Days Later:**_

_Wow! I can't believe the last time I wrote in this notebook, diary thing I was single and trying to get Sophie to love me. And now, well now we're together and we're going out. I'm so happy about it. It's funny isn't it? How just 3 words can change your world for the good. Yesterdays news came a bit of a shock to me. I was quite disappointed she decided not to tell me before but I've forgiven her. I don't think I was even angry at her. I hope she trusts me enough to tell me other stuff. I didn't know anything about it, her parents are lovely people and I didn't know they had split up before I met them. I'm just glad that they are back together now._

_Also I'm majorly pissed off a Harry even more so after yesterday as well. I didn't think how awkward it would be for the band if I go out with his ex girlfriend. Hopefully our plan will work out now._

**Sophie POV:**

_**The Day Before:**_

"I'm gonna go for a shower now Liam. Thanks again." I mumbled and got up off of the sofa I was perched on. He nodded and swung his legs up on to the sofa where I was sat. "I'm going to watch some telly." Liam stated. I replied "Ok" and I swiftly left the living room and went into my bedrooms' en suite. I would have gone into the normal bathroom for a bath or shower but what happened last time in there were bad memories. And that reminds me. The whole incident in there was something else I had better admit to Liam. You see I told Liam about the 'things' that had happened to me when I was younger. I feel bad I didn't tell him sooner and I told Harry. But it's out in the open now and I'm glad about it.

I got two towels out of my draws. One big one for my hair and an elastic towel for my body. I hopped into the shower, letting the hot water run around my body.

I was in the middle of washing my hair when I heard screams and shouts coming from the living room. I put on my concentrating face whilst I tried to make out the noises; I scrunched up my forehead and narrowed my eyebrows. The noises were muffled so I quickly got out and shampoo that was in my hair. I stepped out my shower and wrapped my hair up in the towel and I slipped on my other towel around my body and put my dressing gown on over the top of it as its freezing. I exited the bathroom and bedroom and came out into the living room.

"Harry no!" I shouted at him. Harry and Liam were stood at the front door of the apartment. Harrys hand was raise above Liams hand, in place to hit him. They turned their heads to see me. They obviously hadn't had noticed I had came in until I shouted. Liam was struggling to breath, Harry was holding onto the collar of his shirt, keeping it in his grip tightly.

"Please let him go Harry." I pleaded. I was still on the other side of the room from them. Harry released his grip from Liams shirt and pushing him down heavily.

Harry paced over to me. I'll admit it, I was scared. As he got closer and closer his eyes filled with more and more venomous poison of anger.

"YOU'LL LEAVE HER ALONE." Liam ordered and ran after Harry. Harry was metres away from me when Liam caught up with him. Liam forcefully pulled him back and punched him in the face. Harry stumbled backwards after he felt the force of Liams punch. Harrys nose was flooding blood and his left eyes skin was embedded with dark red marks.

"Whore! YOU'RE A WHORE." Harry screamed at me. He's right I AM a whore. I've jumped from boy to boy. At school I was that type of girl who no one fancied because I was ugly. And now, I have two of the uk's biggest heartthrobs chasing after me. Shit.

The next thing I remembered was sat lazily on the floor crying. Liam had got rid of Harry and he was also sat on the floor next to me, cradling me in his arms. I feel at comfort here but Harrys words drove around my head _'Whore. YOU'RE A WHORE.'_

"Just forget everything Harry said Soph, none of its true. Anyways it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. As long as we're happy it doesn't matter does it?" Liam questioned me. I just nodded and replaced my head back in his chest.

"I love you." I whispered as my fingers crawled through his hair

My life used to be so care free when I came back to the UK. There were no hassles.

I had a wad of money in my back pocket that I had been given by my parents.

I met an amazing boy called Liam on my first day who was preparing to go home to his London apartment, he had just finished the X-Factor tour.

And now four years later we're dating. Can you believe it? I met that Liam Payne, the boy who went on the X-Factor and came out third in a band. Let's just say the first day was great.

But soon enough the money ran out and I had to fend for myself in a tiny apartment. I was then pictured with Liam out in the streets when he took my shopping a few weeks later. He insisted to buy all my clothes. After the One Direction fandom saw the pictures of Me and Liam out they thought were dating and then I got flooded with hate mail on my Twitter and Facebook after one of my 'friends' in America told the press who I was. It just shows who you can trust eh?

Nothing else could go as bad as everything is going now can it?

I was suddenly snapped back into reality when Liam started to talk again.

"I'm going to talk to the management tomorrow. I've texted the others about this to. Well except Harry, but umm well the bands going to take a hiatus. It's just with all the things that had happened in the last few months have spiralled out of control. I don't any of the friendships I have with the boys and their friendships they have with everyone else in the band to be ruined. We are always arguing bout something and I feel we need to take time apart to recollect out thoughts and priorities." He stated.

Oh. I've just murdered One Direction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! I wanna thank you for reading all of this story so far. There's going to be 1 or 2 chapters left of this story :( I've really enjoyed writing it! I've learnt alot about writing since I started this story. I'd love it if you reviewed this chapter. My last chapter I got one review and I really would have liked more. So please review, it only takes a second and it gets me reallllllllly excited! I just want to take a moment to apologise, I haven't updated it 9 days, I'm sorry. I hope you like this chappy! Next part should be up tomorrow. Have a wonderful Chirstmas- Sophie :) xxxxxxxxxxx<strong>_


	21. Positive?

_** Hey guys. This is the last chapter of 'That's Why You Should Pick Me'. If you pay attention to the dates the story should make sense. This chapter is about the highlights of Sophies' and Liams' journey. I hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think :) xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sophie P.O.V:<strong>

"One Direction is long gone now. Let's just focus us now babe." Liam grumbled as he played with my hair.

And that's just what we did.

_**3 Years Later:**_

It's mine and Liams 6 months wedding anniversary tomorrow. Yes you heard. 6 months ago WE GOT MARRIED! He proposed a year and a half after One Direction split up. Liam proposed when we on holiday in Italy whilst we were having a romantic dinner on an empty cruise boat he specially rented for the both of us. We married a few months later. And the wedding, well the wedding was just magical. My dress was white and...

I shot up like a bullet from lying down on my bed peacefully asleep with Liam on my right hand side; he was closest to the door as a gentleman always is. I was just thinking about my how my whole life had changed since I married Liam. I felt a sour liquid slowly travel up my throat and this caused my sudden jerking movements. I hopped out of my bed quickly and quietly, trying not to wake up Liam. I ran into the bathroom and carefully locked the door behind me. I made in to the toilet just in time to be sick. I bent over the toilet and let the warm sour sick flood out of my mouth. I flushed the toilet and put down the lid and perched on top of the toilet. I looked up at the toiletries cabinet. I was really tempted to open it and take it out. Take out the pregnancy test. I was 3 days late and I was feeling sick, and I had a feeling like there was something growing inside of me. I know that, that sounds weird and if there was a baby in there it would be the size of a pea blah, blah, blah.

But I felt like this last time, the last time I was pregnant, but that was a miscarriage, I was a total mess after the miscarriage. It all happened when I found out I was less than a week pregnant, I was walking down the stairs to tell Liam, but the friction of my socks rubbing against the shiny and slippery stairs made me lose my balance and I fell, I fell to the death of my baby. As soon as Liam came to my aid I told him I was pregnant and then the horrible, painful and sharp stabbing pains started to strike over my stomach.

"Should I or shouldn't I? Erghh Decisions! Reasons why I should, I need to know if I am, I can't take another day of pondering about it. Reasons' why I shouldn't, I don't want to get my hopes up. Or jinx anything!" I whispered to myself. I was now standing in front of the mirrored cabinet which is above the sink. My fingers were wrapped around the handle.

"Stuff it." I murmured. I grabbed the box and took out the test.

My life could change forever right here. Right now.

I followed the instructions stated on the back of the box. After I had done the peeing thing. I rested the test on the side of the sink all I had to do now was wait.

"Sophie? What you doing in there?" Liam mumbled as he tried to open the door.

"Oh err. I'm just on the toilet." I stuttered as I fumbled with the test to put it back in the box and back in the cupboard. The result hadn't appeared yet. I flushed the toilet to make my story believable. I walked to the door and slide the lock over to unlock it.

"You all right babe?" Liam asked with a genuine look of worry on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just needed the loo."

"Come back to bed. It's cold without you." He whispered cheekily as he walked in to close the gap between us to give me a warm hug. He took my hand and led me back to our bed. When we were settled down Liam crawled on top of me and started to kiss my neck.

"Liam... Liam not now." I screamed as I tried to get him off of me.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked regretfully. I could just see the look in his eyes, he was upset I had just denied him sex.

"No. Not all I'm just not feeling well that's all." I replied

"Have you been sick?" He asked in a shocked manner as if it had just punched him. "I can smell it on your breath." he continued as he got off on top as me.

"Yeah. It's probably something I've eaten. Don't worry about me." I convinced him, ending the topic so he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

He got back now under the duvet and snuggled up. He had his back to me.

"I love you Liam."

"I know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next Morning:<strong>_

"I'm just nipping to the loo before breakfast Lee." I shouted as I started to run up the stairs but taking extra care making sure I wouldn't fall by holding on to the banister.

"Why don't you use this one. The downstairs one." He asked as he pointed to the bathroom. He had a tea towel folded over his shoulder. I stopped in my tracks as I was half way up the stairs.

"I want to brush my hair. My hairbrush is up stairs." I lied as I continued up the stairs.

I walked through our luxurious new bedroom and into the en suite. I opened the cabinet and took out the test that was turned upside down. I held it flat out in my palm, upside down.

I flipped it over. Positive. It was positive.

I held up the test to my heart.

**_I'm pregnant._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 weeks later:<em>**

"I need to talk to you. Now." I said to Liam

"What is it?" Liam asked

"Sit." I nodded at the dinning table seat opposite me.

"What you've broken now?" He whispered as he pinched my nose.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I have to show you something actually." I winked at him. I stood up and tucked my chair in. I carefully rolled my top up to the top of my stomach and it revealed the sentence.

'Mummy's got a bun in the oven and YOU'RE gonna be a daddy.' written on my stomach with face paint.

The reaction on Liam's face was the most shocked but adorable thing ever. But his eyes said the most about it. He was as excited and happy about it as I was.

"We're having a baby." I shouted, overjoyed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Months later:<strong>_

"Mrs Payne. Sophie Payne?" The midwife called as we waited in the waiting room for my second ultrasound scan.

I look nervously over at Liam who was already stood up on his feet. "I'm scared Liam. What if there's something them?

He embraced me tightly "Stop worrying babe. Everything's going to be fine. I promise." he reassured me. He rested his hand on my bulging stomach. "Our baby is going to be fine."

"Is Mrs Sophie Payne here?" the midwife asked again.

I raised my hand slightly to indicate that it was me, I was still sat on my seat. The midwife rushed over to me.

"I'm Lauren." she told me. She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Let us help you out of that seat." she mumbled after she wrote something on her board. Lauren and Liam slowly helped me up out of my seat. Once I was up and firmly on my sore and blistered feet I started to waddle over to the scanning room. Yes I was massive and I could hardly walk without looking like a duck.

"Do you want to lay down on there?" Lauren asked, knowing my answer was obviously going to be yes.

"Sure." I murmured. I walked over to the bed and perched the top of my bum on it. I couldn't move anymore.

"Liam. Would you help me please." I asked grinning. He must have been of guard for a moment as he usually does everything for me now. Even though I don't want him to do everything he does for me anyway.

"Yes! Sorry. Sometimes I forget the simple things you can't do." He lifted me up gently onto the padded bed. I was like a kid in a sweet shop. I was so excited to see my baby again. To hear it's like heart beat again. The first time we came you could hardly see the baby and the heartbeat was only fiant but that was because I was so early on. But the nurses and doctors reassured me that out baby was healthy.

"Right. Lets get on. I'm going to roll your top up now then I'll apply the cream." Lauren said as she rolled my baggie top up. The cream was cold on my warm stretched skin. Liams' hand was slotted into mine.

"Is everything alright Lauren." I pleaded as I watched her as she played with the wires on the machine and moved the remote **(no idea what it's called. That thing they put on your stomach and roll it about.)** Around places on my stomach.

"Erm. I need to get someone in here to check this out. I'll be back in a minute." she insisted as she backed out of the room, viciously scratching the back of her neck.

I tightened my grip on Liam's hand. I turned to look him in the face. He was as horrified as I was. He bowed his head and made no eye contact with me.

"Liam, tell me everything's going to alright. Please." I begged.

"I can't. You know I can't." He urged, sobbing.

Tears dripped out of my eyes and down my face. Not again. Not another baby lost. I was so far along this time...

The wait for another doctor to come was long. It felt like years and years. But in reality in was about 3 minutes.

"My baby is dead isn't it?" I shouted as 1 midwife and 2 doctors entered the room lead in by Lauren. They looked at each other and walked over to the computer and monitored it. They inaudibly whispered and mumbled things.

"Look would someone tell us what the fuck is going on." Liam said with his deep voice raised.

They ignored him. Lauren started to wipe the gel off of my stomach which cause the tears to flow heavier.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I shook my head in disbelief. Liam kissed my hand. He was about to say something before the nurse started to speak.

"We didn't mean to alarm you Mrs and Mr Payne. But there wasn't enough gel to maintain a healthy picture of your baby." She claimed and started to more rub fresh gel on my stomach.

"So our baby hasn't died?" Liam begged.

"No, it's probably perfectly healthy. We're just about to get a picture." Lauren replied beaming. I let out a huge smile and so did Liam. The doctors had already left.

"Here you go." The other midwife that stayed stammered. She span the screen around so me and Liam could see our baby. "And here's the heartbeat." She continued. The steady sound of thumps started to sound.

"It's beautiful." Liam whispered as he watched the screen.

"I know. And it's ours." I laughed with a massive smile on my face.

"So, heres it's head, there's it's arm, and there is it's legs." Lauren explained as she pointed it out. "You're 28 weeks and 6 days pregnant and your baby is due on the 6th of May. Do you want to know the gender?" Lauren asked politely

"Shall we find out its gender Lee?" I asked Liam.

"I'd like to know but if you want to wait then that's fine with me." Liam chuckled.

"Let's do it. Yes we'd like to know please." I grinned. Me and Liam were still holding hands. Our palms were getting hot and sweaty but we didn't care. This moment was to perfect for anyone or anything to possibly ruin it. It's our first moment with our baby.

"You're going to have girl."

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 week later:<strong>_

The chimes of the doorbell rung.

"Lee. Would you get the door it's your mum, Ruth and Nicola. I'm just getting the Sheppard's Pie out of the oven!" I exclaimed, shouting to get my voice heard over the radio that was playing in the kitchen where I was.

"Do you need help with getting it out the oven? I know how clumsy you've been getting since you've got pregnant." Liam sarcastically asked.

"Shut up. And get the flipping door." I called back.

"Okay."

"Oh, my, gosh Liam. It's been so long since I've seen you!" Karen, Liam's' mum exclaimed. I quickly got my homemade Sheppard's' pie out of the oven and I waddled into the hallway to greet Liam's' family.

"Hiya guys." I greeted.

"OH MY GOD. YOU'RE MASSIVE." Karen, Ruth and Nicola shouted as they rushed over to me to give me hugs and ask me questions.

"Well that's nice. I only get a hug from my mum. I don't even get one from my sisters but my wife does how does that work out?" Liam asked, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Liam." Ruth protested.

"Shit. I've left Kyle on the doorstep." Nicola gusted. She started to walk away from me and towards the closed door. Where Liam was stood.

"You stay there. I'll get him." Liam muttered and opened the door. He carefully picked up baby Kyle's' baby seat and brought him inside. "You're such a forgetful jellybean Nic." He continued saying

"Leeyum and Shopie." Kyle spluttered.

"Oh goodness. That's his first words. THAT'S HIS FIRST WORDS!" Nicola shouted.

"Let's Celebrate. I've got champagne in the car. Let me go get it!" Karen announced. "Oh Nic and Ruth come and get the presents out the car!" Karen said afterwards. They left without saying another words to collect things from the car.

"Leeyum and Shopie." Kyle spluttered as he pointed at us indivually.

"How's my favourite Nephew then?" Liam asked in a baby friendly voice. He was so good with children.

"What's wrong? Am I holding him wrong? You're giving me a really weird look." He asked his face drenched with concern.

"Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. You're just great with children you know." I giggled. The girls came back in the house carrying presents and wine.

"Nic, get the champagne glasses out. Liam, set the table, me and Ruth will finish and plate up the dinner. And Sophie you sit down and relax." Karen ordered and rushed out the hallway and into the kitchen to be followed my Nicola and Ruth. Liam lead me into the living room with Kyle in his arms. He helped me sit down and sat Kyle down next to me. Kyle was comfortably resting against my body. I had my arm around him to protect him from falling. He was such a tiny baby. He was 6 weeks early. He had severe birthing problems but he was the strongest 10 month baby I've ever known. And I've known a few.

"Liam! The baby. The baby's kicking!" I shouted as he was about to leave to go into the kitchen. He skipped over and rested his palm on my stomach were the baby was moving.

"Woah. That's amazing. What does it feel like?" He asked me

"It tickles. Like really intense tickles... I love you." I responded

"I love you too."

...

_**After dinner (same day):**_

"And there's the head." I said pointing it out to Ruth on the picture.

"God its amazing isn't it?" Ruth blurted.

"Yeah it is." I replied

"So how far along are you?" Nicola asked. Everyone was crowded around me and Liam. We were showing them the ultrasound baby pictures.

"30 weeks exactly." Me and Liam both said in unison.

"So are you having and boy or girl?" Karen pleaded. She was really desperate to know weather she was going to have a grandson or granddaughter.

"We're having a girl." Liam stated.

"Oh I'm so proud of my little boy. 24 years old and he's having a baby with his wife." she exclaimed crying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 weeks later:<strong>_

"What you doing?" Liam pondered as he came into the living room.

"Well I'm half and half. I'm half watching Eastenders and I'm half reading this babies name book." I confessed

"Have you found any good ones babe?" Liam inquired

"Yes actually. I really like Louise but I'm defiantly not naming our baby that. I'd never give Louis any satisfaction that our baby's' name is the same with the added 'e' on the end." I joked

"Lets write the ones we both like down on paper then we have ones to chose from on there." Liam stated and I agreed.

_**Some time later (same day):**_

"So we have Paige, Chloe, Olivia, Eve, Arianna, Mia and Amelia." I whispered.

"My favourite names... Only 5 weeks till you're due now babe."

"Oh Liam. You've gone to so much effort to get our little girls' room perfect. And really Liam it is perfect." I croaked.

"Well our little princess deserves it."

The one wall was plum and the other three were cream. There were a little cot and some wardrobes.

"Lets go shopping tomorrow and get some clothes and toys and everything we need." Liam declared.

"I can't wait." I said "Only 4 more weeks now babe."

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 weeks later:<strong>_

"I wish you didn't have to go at all." I sighed and rubbed my stomach. Which was at exploding point now.

"I know. I don't want to go either. But One Directions' management want us all together again for a meeting to see how long this hiatus is going on for." He whined.

"When's it going to end? The hiatus?" I asked

"I think until the end of next year. That's what the contract we signed with Simon was. They just want to know if we're going to actually get back together and stuff. I'm really sorry but it's mega important and it's only 2 weeks to the due date. I'll be gone for two days ok?" He moaned

"Yup. I won't be going into labour anytime soon. Everyone in my family was at least a week late. Including me. Anyway Cary's is coming around about 7 tonight to look after me."

"But that's 6 whole hours of the day on your own!" Liam exclaimed

"6 hours of me time. Woo Who!" I giggled and did a little victory dance

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 hours later:<strong>_

"Hey Cary's. Come in. I don't want to be rude but I really need the toilet. Like desperately. I'll be back in a minute." I gabbled and walked down the hallway as fast as I could. I suddenly felt a burning sensation, as if I needed to wee just a second before Cary's knocked on the door. I was just about to sit down on the toilet but I wet myself whilst I was still stood up.

"CAAAAARYSSSSSS COME HERE NOW." I shouted. I heard loud thuds come closer and closer to me. She opens the door to reveal me lent lazily against the wall to keep myself up and a puddle of water at my feet.

"Shit a brick!" Cary's yelled. She took my hand and lead me into the living room and sat me down on the sofa.

"Do you have contractions?" She pleaded terrified.

"YES!" I shouted my replied to show some idea of how much it was hurting.

"Do they hurt." She Asked

"YEEEEEEEEEESSSS." I shouted

"SHIT."

"I KNOW. RING LIAM." I screamed.

"Yes of course. I'll go in there. He won't be able to hear me over your screaming." She muttered and ran out the room.

"Right Liam's' on the way back. He's trying to get the plane. So it shouldn't be long. He told me to ring the ambulance so I have. It's going to be fine as long as you don't push. Don't push at all because you'll have the baby here and blood will get on your lovely cream carpet" She panted.

"I don't want him to miss it C." I screamed

It really hurts. The contractions really hurt. I don't want Liam to miss the birth of his first baby for the world

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 hours later:<em>**

"You're not really for labour yet darling. You will be soon though. Just hold tight." The midwife confided. Cary came back into the room off of the phone to Liam

"Sophie he's nearly here!" She jeered.

"Good. ARGHHHHHHHHHHH. Sing to me Cary's." I nagged as I felt more pain.

"Erm. Baby you light up my world like no body else the way that you flip your hair." Cary's sang

"NO."

"7 AM waking up in the morning"

"DEFINATALY NOT!" I exclaimed

"Oh gosh. Remember that time we went to that 90's party and I kissed that boy Tom from collage and I fell slipped in my heels half way through my kiss and Relight My Fire by Take That was playing in the background. And you always sing it to me to show me up." She laughed. Her cheeks were glowing dark red but she didn't seem to mind.

"Oh yeah haha. Good times eh." I said forgetting about the pain for a moment.

"I'm going to sing it for you. Ahem." She cleared her throat and began singing.

"But if we all stand up in the name of love, and state the case of what we're dreaming of, I've got to say I only dream of you, but like a thief in the night you took away the love that I knew." She sang at the top of her voice practically screeching to try to make me laugh.

"RELIGHT MY FIREEEEE. YOUR LOVE IS MY ONLY DESIRE. RELIGHT MY FIRE CAUSE I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEED YOUR LOVE." We both sang along. The stabbing pain was hurting more than ever but I tried to ignore it, to try and enjoy my labour.

_**2 hours later:**_

"He's just coming now Sophie. He's in the building, he's coming." Cary's piped up.

"One more push now Sophie. Then it's all over. One more." The midwife, Carol, gasped.

"I don't have the energy to do it anymore." I cried.

"Come on Sophie you've come so far now. Don't give up now. I can see her head!" Cary's exclaimed. The doors flew open and Liam rushed over to my side

"Come on Sophie as she said one more push." Liam ordered. He went to the end of the bed. "I can see her head come on. The quicker you push for the last time the quicker we get to see our baby. OUR baby girl." He persuaded me. He was so good a bribing me.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGHH." I screamed for the last time.

"You've done it congratulations. You've got a beautiful girl." The other midwife called. She wrapped up my crying baby up in a towel and showed me and Liam her for a few seconds before rushing off.

"Is she okay?" Cary's asked. I would have but I was so tired and shocked I couldn't speak.

"Shes fine. She's nice and healthy well done." She yelled over to her.

"I'm so proud of you." Liam whispered in my ear and kissed me. The nurse came rushing over to the bed with my little girl in her arms. She wasn't crying anymore and she had her little eyes closed.

"Cary's would you take the first pictures please." I asked and she got out the camera out of her bag and began to take pictures.

"Here you go. Here's your baby." Carol said and passed me her very carefully.

She was so light. She looks exactly like Liam. I looked up at him. He was looking down at us. He took hold of her tiny little hand with his little finger.

"I'm so sorry I missed it. The whole labour thing." Liam whispered minutes later after I passed our baby girl to him for her to hold for the first time.  
>"It's okay. There's always next time." I laughed<br>"Who said there was going to be a next time?" He joked  
>"I did."<p>

_**...**_

"I want to call her Arianna." I said

"Me too." Liam responded.

_Sophie Daisy Payne and Liam James Payne parents of Arianna Kate Payne _

Nothing could possibly go wrong now that she's born...

**...TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Woop woop! End of story.<strong>

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and all the other ones. Please review if you can because it took me hours to write all of this. I've really enojyed writing this.**

**Thank you for the support.**

**-Sophie xx**

**PS: This story will have a short sequel. I don't know when I'm going to write it, but it will have it's own story and I won't be posting on here. I'll keep you updated though. Please review lovlies.**


	22. Chapter 22

Hello Again!

I'm just starting to to plan out the Sequel to That's Why You Should Pick Me! Thank you for being to patient with me. I can't tell you an exact date when I will post the story but it will definatly be after I finish my current story 'This Love Is Wrong', maybe be before I finish it :)

Anyway - I'll tell you more about the story:

It will be foucused about a very touchy subject, I've cried serveral times when writing a few important chapter drafts. So it will be very emotional.

It will contain a death, a funeral, a wedding and a wedding reception and maybe even a suicide or a attempted suicide?

And here is the one of the many summaries I have also written.

'She said it in no emotion, like it was a natural part of growing up, but it wasn't. She's done this hundreds of times before. I was just another patient that was probably going to die.'

And these are a few story name that I came up with :

Cheated by life

Which Direction Next?

PS: I Love You

Lifeless Love

Terminal Love

Forever Young

Heaven Is A Place On Earth

* * *

><p>I will post once more on this story to tell you the story is up and that will be when the story has been posted on a new story so you can all go read it for those who might not have me on Author Alert.<p>

Again, thank you for the continued support. If you want to ask me any questions please feel free to message me or review and I'll get back to you. Until next time - Sophie x


End file.
